Hurt
by JacobFan
Summary: Is that what you really think? Jesus Lee! I have liked you for years, and it kills me to see you like this!" He yelled back at me. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first twilight Fic. I LOVE Leah (and Jacob he is yummy!). Now on to things you will need to know.**

**Thanks to my NEW BETA Southern Amateur and please feel free to check out her stories!!**

**This is AU, I am changing the times and events of things sorry people. **

**Everyone will be human!!**

**I will let you all know now… I am not a huge Bella/Edward or Nessi/ Jacob fan. I like Bella for the most part…but well she can be kinda annoying, so if that offends people please don't read this, because well she is one of the "villains" in this story lol sorry! **

**Anyway for all those still with me, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW IT WHEN DONE!!!!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing here people. Just the weird plot that formed in my head.**

**Summary****: Hi, I Leah Clearwater am a girl who has been hurt one to many times, and been dealt the short end of the stick with my life. The two loves of my life have chosen to always have me second best, and on top of that I have a stalker to deal with. Can my damned life get much worse?! Of course it can…**

* * *

I remember the room I was in was white, and looked like something out of a alien movie. There was a heart monitor and all these medical supplies around me. I was sitting with my legs up in the stir-ups as I screamed and thought I was (but not meaning to) breaking Edwards bones (or so I thought). See, I was in the middle of something very important in my life. I was in the middle of giving birth.

"Leah, Leah honey you need to push ok? Come on, one more push and you will welcome your son into the world," Carlisle Cullen said from in between my legs, his wife Esme stood next to him smiling. My body was drenched with sweat, I had almost no voice, and I had been in labor for close to twenty four hours. I could barley see, and I could just feel my body starting to shut itself down. Edward was holding my hand, whispering that I was doing so amazing, and great. Rosalie and Alice were on either side of me and Edward was chanting words of encouragement.

As I gave one final scream and hard push I welcomed my first child into the world, my first son. I screamed again, feeling another contraction, and I gave another push and my daughter came out seconds later. Rosalie and Alice walked over to Esme and each took one of my children bringing them over to the wash bins, cleaning them off before wrapping them up and placing them on me. I cried softly as Edward stroked my hair and kissed me softly.

I cried for so many different reasons. I cried for my two beautiful children, and for the love I have for them which is never ending. I cried for the fact that neither one of the two men who could be their father were in their lives because they were both pigheaded bastards. Both children were quiet, looking around studying all of us in the room.

"What are you going to name them, Leah?" Alice asked as she and Edward cooed at my daughter. Rosalie took up cooing over my son and I smiled. Carlisle and Esme were standing next to Rosalie smiling and waving at my son, and I felt my heart swell with love.

"Angelina Rosalie Clearwater, and Nicolas Seth Clearwater. After their godparents. What do you think?" I asked seeing Rosalie's eyes were brimmed with fresh tears. Esme took Nicolas from her and Rosalie launched herself into my arms hugging me close to her, thanking me and crying into my hair. I cried with her and pat her back. To this day, years later, she is their second mother.

After cleaning me up and feeding my new children, I had been so wiped out that I fell asleep as soon as my two amazing children finished eating. I awoke to find my brother, Seth, Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Alice's and her husband Jasper, along with Edward were all sitting, smiling and praising over my two babies. I sat up slowly and Edward turned and looked at me, a huge smile covering his face.

"Well hello their, Mommy." Edward said walking over to me, wrapping his arm around me protectively. Seth and the other boys looked up, nodding approvingly and I sighed. I leaned into his warmth. Giving him a small smile.

Now I suppose you are wondering how things came to be this way, correct? Well its very simple… maybe not so simple explanation… and it all starts the day Sam Uley left me.

**X_X**

**_Two Years Ago_**

**_~April 07~_**

_It was a chilly spring day on the rez. The cold winds that were whipping around weren't helping the tears that were already stinging my eyes and face as they fell. I pulled my old worn out jacket closer to me, I bit back a sob as I ran. 'This can't be happening, this can't be real!' I chanted over and over again in my head. My chest hurt, and it was not from the cold._

"_Leah! Leah wait!" I heard Sam Uley, my now ex boyfriend scream as he ran after me. I ignored him and ran faster to my house. I had just recently (at that point) started renting the house I grew up in out with my brother Seth because our mom had recently married the Forks Sheriff, and my dead father's best friend ,Charlie Swan. They moved to the other side of the rez and my brother who has always been more of a son to me, stayed with me._

_I could see my chimney in the distance and breathed happily with relief. Sam was screaming my name and I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I panicked and shook my head trying not to let my tears cloud my eyes. I needed to get away now. I couldn't look at him, it hurt too much. As I finally reached my door, I quickly opened it and slammed it, locking the deadbolt and chain on it. I fell against it once it was locked and felt shaken with anger and sadness._

"_Leah?! WHAT'S WRONG!" My brother Seth screamed. I heard his, and another pair of feet rush to me, but I was too numb to move or speak any longer._

"_LEAH! LEAH, PLEASE OPEN UP! LEAH BABY I AM BEGGING YOU!" I heard Sam scream, as he banged on our door. Seth and the other boy paid any mind to Sam at the moment. I felt someone lift me up, but I didn't bother to see who it was. My eyes were feeling heavy and my body broke out into a sweat._

"_Leah!" I heard the voice scream as I blacked out._

_When I came to I was in my bedroom. I looked around quickly and found two sleeping bodies on either side of my bed, both sleeping peacefully. I sat up slowly and stretched my body, wondering how I got there. As I started to lift myself out of bed a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist._

"_Leah…" The boy said huskily. I gulped. I knew that voice, it was the voice of my brother's best friend, Jacob Black._

"_Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked pulling my hand out his grasp quickly._

_Jacob was three years younger than me (I was twenty when this happened), but that didn't stop the fact that me and every other girl on this reservation and some in Forks had fantasized about him. He was beautiful, his hair was down to his shoulders and in a ponytail, his bronzed skin and chiseled body looked like something you would see on the cover of a romance novel. His chocolate brown eyes held nothing but warmth and caring. Oh boy, and those lips were full and I can't deny the fact that even though I had been with Sam I had pictured Jake's lips, as well as the rest of him more then once, when I was alone in my room of course._

"_Well, I was here for your little melt down yesterday, and you were mumbling in your sleep Sam's name, and Emily's, and I-" But I know the look on my face stopped him from saying anything else._

_I remembered it all. I remembered walking over to the man I loved above all other's house and seeing him fucking my supposed best friend/cousin, Emily, on his couch. I remembered my body going numb and her screaming and grunting his name over and over along with some pretty disturbing words. When she finally opened her eyes and saw me, she yelped and hopped off him, but by that time I was already turning and running out the door._

_The pain felt as fresh as it had yesterday, and I felt it stabbing my heart and gut. I felt myself gasping for breath and grabbing my chest. Jacob grabbed my hand and moved from the chair to my bed, pulling me into a warm embrace and taking up the rest of my tiny bed with his tall, muscular form. I felt his warmth surround my cold body, and heard his voice telling me over and over to let it all out, whatever it was. It hit me at that moment that neither had left my side since yesterday and I felt a brief glimpse of happiness pass through me. And in that moment, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I cried and told him everything. He rocked me slowly, cradling me, not saying anything and letting me vent all my anger. After an hour I had calmed down and he grabbed my chin lifting it so our eyes met._

"_Leah, listen to me please," Jacob said in almost a sad whisper. I felt my body stiffen and anger rise through thinking he was going to start feeling sorry for me. Searching his eyes though, I only saw sadness and caring. My heart swelled with relief and I gave him a small smile and nodded to him._

"_OK Jake." I said to him softly. He smiled at me and sighed._

"_This has to royally suck for you. There is no doubt about that and me and Seth will be here for you, that is when his sorry ass actually decides to get up. Now I know you don't wanna hear this, but you have to get up and face this. Get up and show that jackass that he hasn't won, Lee." Jacob said sternly, I actually laughed a little and he gave me a funny look. "What's so funny?" He asked me._

"_Oh nothing, except that I am taking relationship advice from the boy who used to follow me around when we were younger, asking if we could play doctor." I said rolling my eyes at him. He snorted and gave me a wicked smirk._

"_Can I help it that I thought you were hot? Oh, and besides I was very young." He said giving me a wink. It was my turn to snort, and I punched him in the arm._

"_You were twelve Jake!" I said shoving him off my small bed and onto the floor. He laughed then and winked at me again, and I felt my anger start to boil over, but before he could respond we heard my brother's voice speak up._

"_EWW! Jake man! That's my sister! I don't wanna know things like that!" He said grumpy from us waking him up. I huffed in aggravation and jumped out of bed. I went to my drawer and pulled out some clothes as both boys looked at me curiously._

"_I am going to take a shower, and when I get out, I expect my room straightened up and you both out of my room! God damn fucking hormonal teenagers." I muttered as I stormed out of my room._

_As I showered I thought back on what Jacob had said. He was right, though it pained me to admit it. 'Stupid fucking Jacob.' I thought as a scowl formed on my face._

'_Don't blame Jacob, he was just trying to help you.' Another voice in my head shot back and I groaned._

"_I am arguing with myself now! I am fucking losing it." I muttered as I quickly went through my shower. As I finished up in the bathroom, I ignored my reflection in the mirror, scared of what I might see. Finally getting enough courage, my breath stopped in my throat. I really looked like shit._

_My eyes were still red, and they looked well… dead. My skin looked pale and a wore a mean scowl. It was then, I realized I was wearing a baggy hoodie, and sweats and I groaned in frustration. 'It's only been a day and I already look like I am dying, fucking peachy!' My mind screamed. I sighed and decided to take Jacob's advice and not let them win. I was depressed beyond belief, but I was going to bury it. Right now I had something else in mind. Right now the only thought keeping me going was, revenge._

_I turned quickly and went back to my room. Seeing they did what I told them, I laughed and decided to do something I rarely do. I decided to dress up._

_I am normally a jeans and tank top kind of girl, but today I would clean my life of Sam Uley and make him regret even looking at my cousin. I am very pretty, but I am not cocky about it. I have long blackish brown hair, nice curves and endowment in the chest, beautiful hazel eyes, and a face I am told most models would kill for. So I decided to work with what I have. I put on favorite tight, light blue frayed skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black Mary Janes. I found my strapless push-up bra that I only wore for him during, as he called them "theme nights" where I would dress up, when he would take me out to dinner somewhere he thought was fancy. And then there was my secret favorite shirt. The shirt itself was black and off the shoulder, you would think it looked like a tube top with arm bands but it was all attached and looked amazing on me. I took time to actually give my hair a little curl, and to put on a little blush and eyeliner and my vanilla __Victoria__ secret lip gloss that he loved on me. When I was done I was shocked at myself._

"_Wow!" Was what I heard from the doorway. I turned and saw my brothers friend and Sam's half brother (on his fathers side) Embry staring at me like he had never seen me before. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He gulped and I sighed._

"_Are you going to speak Embry? Or do I need to hose you down with cold water?" I asked as I walked around my room grabbing everything Sam had ever given me. He stuttered for a few moments before responding to me._

"_Um-I… Jacob-Seth know, umm wanted to know what was taking so long. I am sorry about my brother by the way." He said looking down at his feet. I felt my body tighten, the last thing I wanted was for people to find out and start with the pity parties, but I already knew it started._

"_It's fine Em, don't sweat it. Now do me a favor go downstairs and grabbed grab the pictures of me and Sam from the wall, thanks." I said as I pulled out a big box we had left over from mom moving from my closet and stuffed everything I could find he gave me into it. When I walked down with the box Embry was talking with Jacob, Seth, and their other friend Quil, who annoyed the hell out of me. When I dropped the box they all looked up at me and their mouths gaped open._

"_LEAH?!" Jacob and Quil said at the same time, I smiled slightly my ego boost was definitely helping my mood. Seth was seething with anger at his friends' reactions to me._

"_EXCUSE YOU! THAT'S MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLES!" Seth screamed, slapping them all in the head hard. Jacob and Embry blushed, Quil grinned wickedly. But before any of them could say anything else I saw the photos I wanted in Embry's hand and walked over taking them away from him I saw his whole face grow red and I smiled even more. It was fun messing with them. I patted Embry on the head and turned throwing the pictures in the box and bent to pick it up hearing the boys suck in a deep breath. I rolled my eyes again and stood up and turned back to them._

"_Would you boys be so kind as to stop being perverted, and oh I don't know… how about do something meaningful with your lives, like get a hobby!" I said as I walked towards the door. As I was about to walk out I heard Quil mumbling._

"_ How about you be my hobby?" Seth turned and jumped on him then punching him hard as Embry and Jacob laughed for a few moments before pulling him off. I shook my head and was out the door. The sun was out today and it was warmer then yesterday so I couldn't help but smile. It was like a sign, I was going to be ok._

_When I reached Sam's door I knocked and I heard him grumble that it was too early. When he opened the door and saw me there his eyes shot open, and he gaped at me. I smiled wide and held back my tears and the bile that was rushing to my throat._

"_Hello, Sam." I said as sweet as cheery pie. He was still gaping at me when I shoved the box onto the floor and onto his feet. He cursed and grabbed his left foot bouncing around. I laughed and smiled wider. "Here is all your shit Sam. I am done." I said turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and I flinched._

"_Lee Lee, please…" He begged using the nickname he gave to me when we first started dating when I was a freshmen in high school. I took a shaky breath and pulled my hand away from him looking deep into his hard brown eyes._

"_No Sam, you lost your chance. I can't believe you! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, SAM! EVERYTHING! AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW ME YOU LOVE ME! YOU FUCK MY COUSIN! WELL I HOPE SHE WAS WORTH IT! I REALLY FUCKING DO!" I said as I slapped him hard in the face. He looked hurt and, it almost seemed angry._

_Looking him over I had to restrain my urge to touch him, his hair was cut to about his ears and all crazy, he wore no shirt and his muscles seemed to glisten in the sunlight, and he was wearing his shorts which looked too tight considering he was sporting his morning wood. No matter how much my body and heart wanted to react to him I would never do it again. I turned and walked away, he stood there watching me go and I made it all the way to first beach before I collapsed and cried._

* * *

_**A/N: Well? Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know. I will add the next chapters soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is the new chapter! I hope you like it. Please review! **

**Thanks to my author Southern Amateur and please go check out her stories! **

**GREAT THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!**

**To clear up a few questions:**

**Everyone is human.**

**This is a ****BLACKWATER**** fic so don't worry people. They will get together, it will just take them a little while lmao.**

**Yes Edward and Leah are dating for the moment... (Don't hate me for it lol and for all you E/L fans I will throw in one or to gushy moments.)**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing of twilight. **

* * *

**X_X**

_Looking him over I had to restrain my urge to touch him, his hair was cut to about his ears and all crazy, he wore no shirt and his muscles seemed to glisten in the sunlight, and he was wearing his shorts which looked too tight considering he was sporting his morning wood. No matter how much my body and heart wanted to react to him I would never do it again. I turned and walked away, he stood there watching me go and I made it all the way to first beach before I collapsed and cried._

**X_X**

_The moment my feet touched the sand I was done for. I fell to my knees sobbing, uncontrollably. I curled my self up into a ball in the sand, doing my best not to scream out in anger and sadness. That is when I heard a voice calling my name._

_"Leah! What happened?" I heard Jacobs voice scream to me. But I could not answer him, my sobbing just got worse. I was shaking now, very violently. He sighed and tried to take me in his arms but I coiled my body away from him._

_"Don't touch me Jacob." I managed to get out before I was sobbing again. 'When did I turn into such a whiny bitch?' I screamed in my head._

_'When Sam Uley decided to be an asshole and break your heart,' the voice other in my head responded._

_"Lee, please come on. It's me, its Jake let me help you," he said in his worried tone. I felt him pull my body into his lap and he let me cry and hit him over and over screaming about how life was a bitch, and how I wished Sam and Emily both died. I am not sure how long we sat that way, all I know is by the time I was calmed down enough to actually to want to move it was very dark out. Jacob lifted me into his arms and gave me his signature goofy grin. That grin made me want to laugh and punch him at the same time, so I decided to do both._

_"Ouch! What the hell was that for Lee?!" I gave him a big smile as he groaned as I punched him hard in the chest. "Do you like beating on me is that it? Haven't you hit me enough today?" He said grinning at me again and pretending to almost to drop me. I hit him again and felt my anger rise._

_"You asshole! If you drop me I will have to kick your fucking ass! In fact put me down you over grown behemoth!" I screamed at him. He gave me that evil grin again and I felt myself fall from his arms. I plopped right into the sand. I was so angry with him that I kicked him hard in the shin. He cursed and hopped for a moment. I stood up marching myself off the beach, a smug look gracing my face._

_I heard his footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. I was far to angry right now, and I was in no mood to hear what he had to say anymore. He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around. In the moonlight, looking him in the face it gave him a somewhat eerie beautiful quality. His eyes seemed to shine and I wont lie, my heart beat sped up looking at him. Then I mentally berated myself for looking at him like that._

_"Leah, please I am sorry. I was just kidding around." Jacob said loosening his grip on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and tried my best to collect my thoughts. I damned him and his beautiful eyes in the process._

_"It's whatever Jake, I am done. I just want to go back home and lock myself in my room," I muttered starting to turn back around so I could finish walking home. He grabbed my wrist and I turned back glaring at him._

_"STOP TOUCHING ME! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THEN TAKE ME UP AS SOME POOR CHARITY CASE!" I yelled as I jerked my arm away from him. He narrowed his eyes at me and he took a step forward so we were only inches apart._

_"Is that what you really think? Jesus Lee! I have liked you for years, and it kills me to see you like this! But more importantly than that, I am your friend! And I wanted to help you, because that is what friends do!" He yelled back at me._

_ At that moment, to say I was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. So many emotions flooded me. I was scared, angry, surprised, and what I could only describe as happy? The happy one threw me for a loop. I had just broken up with my boyfriend of six years, and I was already happy that my brother's cheesball of a best friend, who I had watched grow, up liked me. I decided I needed to seek professional help after because there had to be something wrong with me._

_"You like me?! So what you thought you could take advantage of me in my weakened state! You're sick, Black!" I screamed shoving him._

_ He faltered only one step and his eyes grew darker with anger. But I knew he would never hurt me. I had changed the little fucker's diapers, and well lets just say there was very little I did not know Jacob Black._

_'Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought, if he liked you and you had no clue,' that annoying voice in the back of my mind chimed in. I groaned in frustration, the urge to punch him and yank my own hair out was overwhelming._

_"God, is that really what you think of me Leah?! Do you honestly think I would do that to you!" He screamed as he ran his hand through his hair, he always did that when he was frustrated. I had to cover my face with my hands and counted to ten._

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO THINK ANYMORE! IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED I AM HAVING A ROUGH COUPLE OF FUCKING DAYS HERE! AND YOU BLURTING OUT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME ISN'T HELPING!" I screamed, feeling dizziness wash over me before my body finally gave out and I collapsed to the ground again. "This is the day from hell," I muttered to myself._

_Jacob knelt down and looked at me with that annoying smirk of his. I held back my urge to smack him again. He offered me his hand and I rolled my eyes taking it. When we were standing he steadied me and placed his hands on my hips to keep me from falling again._

_"Look Lee, you are my friend. Why I am not really sure. Maybe its the fact that I have known you forever and we have always had that love hate relationship. And yeah, I do like you, a lot actually, even though you enjoy beating me. But the point is, I am your friend and I will be here for you whether you want me here or not. So instead of fighting me just accept it and lets move on with life," He said giving me a warm smile. I sighed and knew no matter what, if I did not accept what he said he would pester me, and harass me._

_"Sure, sure, whatever fine. Can you please let me go so I can go home now?" I muttered, though in all honesty I was happy knowing that someone besides my brother was there for me. I would never have told him that. But it was a good feeling none the less._

_"Can you stand without falling?" He asked. I could hear the laughter in his voice and it made me want strangle him. I huffed in aggravation and pulled away, determined to walk on my own. Instead I landed hard on my ass. He laughed at me then, I kicked him in the shins again and that made me feel a little better. After a few moments he calmed down and just looked down at me, smiling his annoyingly cute goofy grin._

_"Well, are you just going to stand their all night or are you going to help me!" I asked, exasperated at him. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head._

_"What are the magic words?" He asked sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at him and kicked him harder than before. He cursed and smirked at me, stepping around me, and started to walk away. I cursed and slammed my fist into the ground._

_"FINE! Please help me." I yelled. He stopped mid stride and turned to look at me again. The triumphant smile covering his stupid, smug face._

_"Please help me what?" He asked all too amused with himself. I ground my teeth together in frustration._

_"Please help me get up and get home," I said through clenched teeth. He walked over to me but stopped when an overwhelming cramp swept through me and I screamed. I looked down and there was blood seeping through my jeans. I started to panic, this was not my period, this felt different somehow._

_"Leah?" Jacob questioned as he saw my expression. He picked me up and I started to cry._

_"Take me to the hospital. Please! Something is wrong!" I sobbed. He nodded and he ran me to his car. He drove to the hospital as fast as he could._

_As we reached the hospital, he ran me into the emergency room and right up to the first nurses he saw. I was sobbing and Jacob was babbling. The nurses took pity on us and put me into a room. Two nurses had come in and were giving me change of clothes while running some tests on me. After they left I felt my body going numb from everything that happened. I laid on the bed not moving, Jacob at my side holding my hand when we heard footsteps enter the room.  
"Ms. Clearwater, I am Doctor Cullen. We just got your test results back. I am so sorry for your loss," The doctor said sadly. Jacob and I looked at him confused._

_" What loss doctor?" Jacob asked for me._

_"Well, I am sorry to be the one to tell you two this, but, Ms. Clearwater, you were about two months along. You had a miscarriage, I am truly very sorry." I gasped and started shaking. My body went pale again and I blacked out for the second time in two days._

_I woke up to a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring down into mine. When it finally sank in where I was and what happened, I felt nothing. It was like everything in my body was numb. Jacob was staring at me, stroking my hair, saying he was sorry, and that he wished he could have changed things. I just laid there, not speaking, I was aware of the door opening and in rushed in Charlie, My mom, Sue and my brother, Seth. They all hugged me, telling me it would be ok. And yet I still said nothing._

_They all gave one another worried looks, but I could not bring myself to care. Jacob was stroking the back of my hand, begging me to say something. But I knew nothing would come so I just took my hand from his grasp and curled into a ball. That is when I heard their voices._

_"Where is she? Oh Lee Lee are you ok?" I heard my cousin Emily say running to me, hugging me closely._

_I could see Jacob's body stiffen and his eyes grew dark with anger. My own body went rigid, and I let out an anguish filled scream. I flung her back and punched her hard in the face. I heard my heart monitor they had me hooked up to speed up and I continued to beat the crap out of my once best friend. My mother and the others tried to separate us but I was not letting go. I was in the middle of choking her out when Sam grabbed my arms, and I let go then. I turned to him, my body seething with rage and I attacked him next._

_Seth and Jacob did nothing as I beat the shit out of Sam. He tried to block me but I was to fast and to angry. My mother was trying to wake up Emily who had apparently passed out, and Charlie and someone I hadn't really noticed before were trying to yank me off Sam. Doctor Cullen rushed in then and finally pried me off him. About this time, Emily came to and I looked at both of them._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I MISCARRIED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! YOU WERE MY COUSIN, EMILY, AND YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU! AND YOU, I LOVED YOU! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAD AND MORE! YOU BOTH MAKE ME SICK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE EITHER ONE OF YOU AGAIN!" I screamed shaking with rage on my knees on the hospital bed._

_Everyone in the room looked shocked. I fell back and I felt my mother catch me cradling me in her arms. I buried my face into her chest and sobbed again._

_"YOU HEARD HER, GET OUT!" Seth and Jacob screamed at them in unison. My mother rocked me back and forth, whispering into my ear. I heard everybody leave the room then, and I was alone with my mother._

_"Will the pain ever stop, Mommy?" I asked quietly._

_"It never really goes away baby, I am sorry. But it will get easier over time..." She replied kissing my head softly._

**X_X**

To this day, years later, no truer words have ever been spoken to me. And as I sit here in my room in the Cullen household and look at my children, I say I small prayer for my lost little one.

"Motherhood suites you, just like I always knew it would Lee." I heard a voice say from my doorway. My heart fluttered at his voice, and a tear slipped down my cheek. I knew that voice, it was the voice of the man who broke my heart all those months ago. It was then I heard another gasp and Edwards voice was filled with anger.

_"What the fuck are you doing here Jacob!"_

* * *

**X_X**

**A/N: The return of Jacob! DUN DUN DUN!!! Well I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! I need reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter people! I am glad everyone is enjoying this. It does my heart proud knowing all these people are alerting my story and writing reviews. Though I would like more reviews!! They make me wanna write faster, any who enjoy!!**

***_Aberdeen, Washington _is a real place for those of you who don't know. The school _Grays Harbor College _is real as well.**

***This is going to be a little weird but bear with me, to get into how she met Edward she has to go into how she met Esme.(I think Esme is a great character, and she is seriously underplayed in the books, she is always very much a background character.)**

*** People will be a lil out of character. But it's necessary for the moment.**

*** Thanks to My amazing BETA, once again for helping me with this chapter!**

***Oh also to rant a question, Imprinting! Please enlighten me to it. Because as far as I know it's supposed to be the person who best fits you, correct? And you are supposed to be exactly what the person needs correct? Please email me back about it because if I am correct it just makes me hate Emily even more then I already do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, though I wish I could own Jacob;-)**

* * *

**X_X**

_To this day, years later, no truer words have ever been spoken to me. And as I sit here in my room in the Cullen household and look at my children, I say I small prayer for my lost little one. _

_"Motherhood suites you, just like I always knew it would Lee," I heard a voice say from my doorway. My heart fluttered at his voice, and a tear slipped down my cheek. I knew that voice; it was the voice of the man who broke my heart all those months ago. It was then that I heard another gasp and Edward's voice was filled with anger. _

_"What the fuck are you doing here Jacob?" _

**X_X **

'_Why me?!'_ My mind screamed as I sat there stunned at the figure in my doorway. I could barely make out Edward's shorter (Jacob is about six foot seven, where as Edward stood about six one) figure behind him.

Jacob stared at me with a mix of love, lust and regret in his eyes. I knew I looked a sight, my dark brown hair still wet from the shower Alice and Rosalie helped me with. I lay on top of my covers in nothing more then my short, silk baby blue robe, that I could feel had ridden up my thigh. My cheeks flushed knowing I was naked underneath.

Jacob still looked amazing. Yet somehow different, almost older. His long black hair loose and framing his face, a soft smiled played at his lips as he looked at me and my children and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush. He wore an all too familiar white graphic long sleeved shirt and lose fitting blue jeans with white sneakers. I remembered this outfit all too well; it was the same outfit he wore on out first date. His brown eyes sparkled and were somewhat watery and I did my best to hold back my own tears. No matter what he would always affect me this way. It was then that Edward knocked us out of our stupor.

"_Black! Don't make me ask again! What are you doing here?"_ Edward hissed, and I felt myself scared. Because, even the little I could see of my boyfriend I could tell his whole body was shaking in anger.

"Why I am here is no concern of yours Cullen, I came here to see the mother of my children," Jacob said as he strolled into my bedroom. My body went rigid then, and my face grew red with anger. Looking at Edward quickly I saw him give me a smirk, and I felt my anger lessen only slightly.

Staring at Edward, any girl would be truly lucky to have him. His warm honey colored eyes would sometimes take my breath away with the intensity they held. His hair was spiked and kinda crazy just the way he knew I liked it. His strong, lean muscled body, his pale smooth skin and devil may care smile drove many women wild, but he never stared at another the whole time we have dated. He changed from his scrubs into a pair of black boots, belt, and black button down shirt with light blue jeans. The look in his eyes showed so many things: the love he felt for me, the hatred for Jacob, and the desire to beat him.

"_So now they are your children!?"_ I hissed at him. He stopped mid stride and looked at me sadly, and I felt my heart go out to him for the briefest of seconds before I felt my rage control me again. He continued to walk to me and sat by my side on my bed and looked deep into my eyes.

"Lee, please listen to me. These past nine months have been hell for me. And I was a royal ass for everything I have done to you. I am not asking you to forgive me and rush back into my arms. What I am asking is for a chance to be a part of you and my children's lives." Looking into the depth of his eyes I couldn't help but let another tear fall. He looked beaten, and truly regretful. His eyes held nothing but truth and kindness, but I would not let myself believe him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward leaning against the door frame giving me a look that told me he was ready to beat Jacob, all I had to do was give the signal.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me!? What I went through?! You took my heart and snapped it in two! After everything, and seeing you with_ her_, I felt like you took the love we had and shit all over it! What changed? Please tell me? I would love to hear what you have to say?!" I said hearing my voice crack, my son started to fuss and I immediately froze when Jacob took him into his arms and rocked Nicolas softly. Edward growled watching the exchange as I did my best to hold in my own emotions.

"Lee, listen with the whole Bella thing, well I was a jackass. And it made me realize whether these kids are actually mine or not, I want to raise them with you. Because I love you and I don't care who their dad is, just who can love them and be there for them as well as their mother. And I know I was an ass for ruining everything we had, I am asking for a chance, just one chance to show you I can be a good man for you, no matter if it is baby daddy, friend, or boyfriend." Jacob said this and leaned forward to kiss my head softly. Edward was literally shaking with rage in the doorway and stomped over to me pulling me closer to him. I took a deep shaky breath and tried to calm myself to speak, but Edward spoke up first.

"That was very well thought out and spoken well; tell me, how long did it take you to think that up? I think you have done enough for the day. Now I suggest you give _My Girlfriend _back _Her Son _so they all can rest, and I will show you out." The pure hatred in Edward's voice somewhat scared me. I took Edwards hand and squeezed it gently.

He looked at me and I could see that he was scared that Jacob was here and that I would leave him, and it shattered me. Jacob gave me a small smile and kissed Nicolas' head and handed him back to me. I nodded to him and Edward got up to follow Jacob out. As they reached my doorway I called out to Jacob.

"Jake, their names are Nicolas Seth Clearwater, and Angelina Rosalie Clearwater. If you're going to be part of their lives, you should know their names," I said softly. Jacob's smile grew a little wider. "This doesn't mean I will forgive you, or even want to associate with you outside of my children. " He nodded and walked out of my room.

When I was alone with my two children I looked down and kissed both of their sleeping heads. They did look a lot like Jacob, but then again small traces of what could have been Sam were there as well and it confused me all the more. As I heard the front door slam closed I jumped slightly and cringed. I know Edward was upset knew, but he would never voice it. He knew it was my choice to do this, and he would support me.

'_He is a good man, and you don't deserve him. You could never love him as he loves you. Jacob will always have that love.' _That annoying voice in my head spoke. I groaned and took a deep shaky breath.

'_I can love him, I just need time. We have only been dating for three months.'_ I argued to the voice.

I shook my head to clear it when I heard Edward give a slight cough to snap me out of my stupor. I looked at him and he was holding his daughter, eight month old daughter Renesmee. I smiled and motioned him with my head to come sit by me. As he sat next to me holding his sleeping daughter and I held my two children, I felt happiness I had not felt for a long time over come me.

"Listen Leah, I love you. I have for so long, and I will be here for you and love these two kids like they were my own. Because in my mind they were the moment you said we could be together. He is going to hurt you Leah, just like Sam did. I don't want to bring this up, but I feel like it needs to be said. When he cheated on you, he not only did it more than once, he thought he fathered _my child_. Then- you know what it's not important it's the past. I just want you to be careful, please Leah." Edward said with a soft smile as he kissed my forehead. I looked up at the man who was there for me no matter what, and it killed me that I couldn't love him in the way he loved me, but I was dam well going to try.

"I know you're worried, but I am a big girl now. I care for you Edward, so very much. And I am with you, and I know you're scared. I will be careful, and I am not going to ruin everything I have with you," I said laying my head on his chest next to Renesmee. He smiled wider and nodded. I felt the twins fidget and fed them before putting them in the co-sleeper set up next to my bed. They fell asleep before I had the blanket over them and I lay back down with Edward, who was stroking Renesmee's back soothingly.

As I watched them I couldn't help but to think back to the first time I had ever met Edward, and it brought a smile to my face. And it all started with Esme Cullen.

**X_X **

'_Aberdeen, Washington in July was warmer than I thought it would be.' I thought to my self as I felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner hitting my face as I entered the South Shore Mall. As I entered the mall I couldn't help to think how much my life was different life had changed so much since that horrible day in April. I still have nightmares about it, but I have my family and the boys. They all help me as much as they could. Sam left with Emily to go stay with her mom and I was glad for it. Having him around brought up too many painful memories. I was walking with my only friend from my classes, Esme. Summer classes had just started last month and by the time September rolled around I would finally be a registered nurse, all those hours of those annoying online classes would finally pay off. _

"_OK Esme, why are we here?" I asked giving her a questioning look. She smiled brightly at me and laughed._

_Esme was literally the only girlfriend I had anymore. I did my best to not be so moody around her, but even if I was, she took it in stride, and decided she needed to take up the roll of my big sister. She knew I couldn't escape her and it was hard to get mad at her seeing as how she didn't have a mean bone in her body. Not to mention since we went to school together and had almost every class together once she got started on something there was no way I could escape her. _

_*******_

_Esme and I met officially during a seminar for first time nursing program students of the GHC (Gray Harbor College) in the end of May. I was in the middle of trying to run to the theater as to not be late when I saw someone who made my blood run cold. He stood there looking like something out of GQ with his pale skin, bold hair slicked back and a suite covering his fit frame, his warm green eyes and happy smile looking at a woman that I could only describe as stunning. Standing next to him was what I could only assume to be his wife; she had on a simple brown pencil skirt, matching brown boots and green blouse. They both looked to be in their early to mid thirties, her hair looked to be the color of caramel, and her eyes looked to be almost golden. They were smiling at each other warmly and he leaned down to kiss her and I felt a wave of sadness and a little bit of envy wash over me._

_It was then I assumed he felt someone watching them that he turned to look at me. When he saw my face he looked shocked for a moment, and then gave me a warm smile. He laced his hand with the woman's and strolled over to me._

"_Ms. Clearwater, how are you?" He asked me giving me a warm smile. I nodded to him doing my best to keep the memories of my time in the hospital out of my head._

"_Hello Doctor Cullen, I am fine, and please call me Leah. I actually go to school here now. " I said rather quickly, I hate my mother for instilling manners into me, I wanted to just rush past him but my mothers voice was screaming in my head to be respectful._

"_Well that is wonderful, and please Leah call me Carlisle, and allow me to introduce my wife Esme Cullen. She is finishing up her last year here." He said proudly staring at her with such love and adoration in his eyes that it almost made me cringe, seeing that much love and happiness was a little to much for me to handle these past few months. Call me a bitter harpy if you will, but it hurt all the same._

"_What are you studying?" Esme asked me giving me a heart stopping smile, she was really sweet and it was hard for me to hold back my own smile._

"_Well I am actually finishing up to get my nursing degree." I said feeling my own smile grace my face. Esme smiled wider and grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug, I flinched, scared for a moment but quickly recovered._

"_Oh this is wonderful! I am here for the same reason; oh this will be so much fun! I will show you around, and I know we will just be fast friends. Come on I will take you to the seminar, and introduce you to all the teachers," Esme said excitedly. I could only nod to shocked that someone I barely knew was acting like a long lost friend._

_Esme kissed Carlisle quickly and they said a short goodbye as she led me to the theater. After two hours of her introducing me and talking about her family life and school here I actually felt calmer then I had in a long time. I opened up somewhat and told her what life was like on the rez, and about the boys and my family._

"_So how do you know my dear Carlisle? I know you were his patient, but what did he treat you for if you don't mind me asking?" As soon as the question came out of her mouth I went rigid, she looked at me and took my hand giving me a sad look. "I am sorry, it was not my place." She said quickly. I shook my head and took a deep breath._

"_No, really it's fine. I umm- well I had a miscarriage a few months ago, and well he was my doctor at that time." I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes. Esme pulled me into a hug._

"_We lost ours close to six months ago, I was three months along." Esme said sadly. I saw tears well up in her eyes as well and we both took shaky breaths. After a moment we both calmed somewhat and she gave me a warm smile. "How about we get out of here? I think we could both use some fresh air." I nodded to her and she quickly pulled me along outside. When we walked out to the parking lot I stopped dead in my tracks at the beauty I saw before me. It was a 1966 Ford Mustang red convertible._

'_You really should stop drooling over a car, your getting to be as bad a Jacob.' My annoying inner voice said to me._

'_Shut up! Leave Jacob alone, he can't help that he is a man who love cars, and I can't help that being around the boys not just Jacob that I appreciate an amazing car.' I said defensively. The stupid voice made a snorting sound._

'_Oh now your sticking up for Jacob huh? Why don't you just admit your crushing on the boy, since you got out of the hospital he has become a permanent fixture in your house, along with that FUCKING annoying Swan girl.' I sighed and shook my head. _

_It was true Isabella Swan showed up the day of my breakdown in the hospital. I heard her talking with her father that she felt sorry for me, and that she was going to "help Jacob" care for me. I knew it was a bunch of bullshit._

_I remembered that annoying little bitch from when we were younger. She used to come by every summer. Jacob had the biggest crush on the girl and seeing as all three of our fathers were friends she would always come by and take great pride in treating Jacob like gum under her shoe. But like the good little bitch he was for her he took everything she dished out._

_When they were fourteen she finally said yes to being his girlfriend only to be caught two weeks later by Seth and Jacob, and Sam fucking a kid named Mike Newton in the ally next to his parents shop. It crushed poor Jake, and I couldn't help but feel the more hatred for her then I thought possible, the girl and I never got along as it was she always hated me and Seth for some reason, but then again we weren't to fond of her either. But seeing what she did to Jacob just broke my heart, I had never seen the boy so crushed._

_Jacob of course being the ever kind and ever forgiving idiot that he is along with my brother welcomed her into their lives and into my god damned home. Jacob would come by everyday to see me and everyday she would show up and did her best to make it look like she gave a fuck. It killed me that she had not changed and no one but me seemed to see it, the only difference was Jacob wasn't her bitch and it's was making her crazy. He grew from the bitch boy to a grown I'll be it sexy ass man and the fact that she wasn't getting all the attention drove her insane. I really couldn't get the girl nor did I try to. I was glad I was starting school; it gave me a reason to get away from the craziness I felt stirring around me._

"_Ready to go?" I nodded oh boy was I ever._

_*******_

_After that day I and Esme became very close. I felt a bond to her I had not felt to anyone in a long time. Jacob and Seth were happy I had found another girl to hang out with, though they still tried to push Bella on me. Almost every day I spent hanging out, or talking on the phone with Esme I felt myself becoming more the old me, she was like the sister I always wanted, that I thought I had in Emily._

"_Now don't get mad please…" She started to say and I stopped mid step and gave her a stern look._

"_What did you do Esme?" I asked looking at her warningly. She gave me a small smile and hugged me._

"_Well Carlisle and I were talking and-"But I cut her off and pulled away from her grasp. Since knowing Esme whenever she starts with 'Carlisle and I were talking' it usually involves something I probably wont like, it's normally her idea, Carlisle just goes along because he wants her to be happy._

"_What did you do this time?" I said exasperated. She smiled and took my hand patting it._

"_Well, I just thought maybe you would like to come out to dinner with us, you see Carlisle brothers and sisters are coming back from their schools and I would love for them to meet my dearest friend." She gave me one of her conniving smiles and I narrowed my eyes._

"_What is the catch Esme?" I said warily._

"_No catch, we are going out to Port Angeles for dinner and dancing. I would love if you would come and let me dress you up!" She said hopefully. I sighed knowing there was more to this then she was letting on but letting it go. She cared about me and I cared for her so to make her happy I would do this._

"_Fine." I said defeat in my voice. She smiled wider and laughed._

"_Oh this is wonderful; I thought I would have to harass you all week for this. You are learning faster then my Carlisle did. Next Saturday I will go over and help you get ready, and I am so happy!" She said gleefully pulling me forward and dragging me along in the mall._

_The next week passed in a haze of school work, buying insane amounts of groceries because my house seemed to be the place to be for the boys in La Push, and mentally preparing myself for whatever it was that Esme had planned for me. By the time Saturday rolled around I woke up and quickly showered. As I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my room I checked my phone and saw I had text message opening my phone I laughed._

**New Text Message from Esme: **

**Don't be sacred and don't run or I will have sick Jacob on you. **

_Esme would come over every Saturday for a girl's night and she would teach me to cook so I didn't have to harass Seth every night and we would watch a movies. Needless to say my new found cooking skills learned from Esme had won Seth, Jacob and the rest of the boys over. Now she was always welcome, and the boys would constantly try to ruin our girl's nights._

"_Leah-"I heard Jacob start to say as he opened my door, but I saw his face turn bright red as he started to stutter seeing me in nothing but a fluffy white towel. I turned bright red and screamed._

"_GET OUT!" He stammered as I ran for the door shoving him out and slamming my door shut._

_I slammed my head against the door over and over again, and locked my door. I heard my brother asking Jacob what was wrong and I could only imagine that conversation. I shook my head and bit back my laughter. I didn't leave my room for the next hour and a half until I heard the familiar sound of Esme's car pulling up. I slipped on my sweats and a tank top and walked outside to greet her ignoring the blushing Jacob sitting in my living room._

_Esme ran to me and gave me a big hug, from behind her I saw a girl stepping out of the passenger's side. She was small, no more then five foot which made me smile, she had short hair black hair that was curled softly around her ears and a happy go lucky smile plastered on her face, she looked like a pixie. She was wearing a purple Charmeuse cocktail dress with chiffon waist that made her emerald green eyes pop, and a pair of silver heals._

"_Esme you look stunning!" I said excitedly, and she did. Esme wore a beautiful green pleated sweetheart bodice and comfortable wide straps. The flattering empire waist is gathered in the middle with a floral accent. She wore a pair of brown heals and her hair was lose and in soft curls framing her face._

"_Oh thank you! This is my sister-in-law Alice. Alice this is my dear friend Leah. Leah, Alice is going to help me get you ready for tonight." Esme said as Alice walked over to me and hugged me._

"_Oh I am sure we are going to be very close friends as well!" Alice said in a very sing song voice. As we pulled away from each other I rolled my eyes, and she gave a small pout. I smirked; oh I would have fun bothering this one._

_Esme said hi to the boys, and introduced Alice, after making rounds and running back to the car and pulling out a enough food to feed an army they rushed me upstairs and I didn't come out for another two hours. After looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't believe I was the same Leah, I was a primped, plucked, and teased version of Leah. I wore a black dress that showed off my cleavage with a haltered top styling with a plunging neckline and corset detail the dress fit me like a glove and to top it off I wore my black Mary Jane's. After Alice finished with me my hair was in long layers with long side-swept bangs starting below tip of my nose. She added subtle highlights and red hues to add dimension, and it was half up the rest in soft curls falling down my back and chest. I had little makeup on with a clear lip gloss._

"_Dam I am good!" Alice said excitedly jumping up and down clapping a little too enthusiastically for me. I rolled my eyes but smiled softly._

"_You look breathtaking Leah." Esme said hugging me, I hugged her back and Alice jumped in and I laughed softly to myself._

"_Oh man, dear pent house-" I heard a voice say from my doorway. I pulled away and scowled. Standing in my doorway was Sam's two lackeys Jared and Paul. They both looked me up and down and Paul let out a wolf whistle and continued, "Dam Clearwater, if I would have known you can clean up this good, I would have fought Sam to get you a long time ago. How about you me and your two friends go back to my house and have some fun." I felt my rage build and Esme grabbed my shoulder, trying her best to calm me. Jared rolled his eyes and smacked Paul in the back of the head._

"_Listen mutt, you couldn't last ten minutes alone with me, and I honestly doubt your packing much south of the border, so why do you run home to your couch, push the cushions together and have yourself a good time, because that is probably the only actions you have see since your mom washed your little pecker." Alice said glaring at him._

_Esme and I looked at each other, then at Alice and burst out into laughter. I looked at Paul who looked dumbfounded, and Jared whose face was beat red from holding back laughter. Paul stomped over to Alice who grabbed Paul by his left arm and flipped him in the air, lading him on the floor next to her. I shocked to say the very least. Alice and I shared a look and gave each other a high five._

"_Nice one Pixie." I said trying to calm my laughter down. She giggled and shrugged as Jared sighed shaking his head at his fallen friend walking over to pick him up._

"_When you're my size, it pays to know how to defend yourself." She said in her happy sing song voice, I nodded and hooked my arm in hers as Esme lead the way down the stairs._

_As we entered my living room all eyes were on the three of us, and Seth was fuming. Jacob, Quil, and Embry looked like their eyes were about to bust out of their skulls, and we heard Jared and Paul coming down the three of us burst into a fit of giggles. Seth cleared his throat and the boys all blushed slightly when Seth saw Paul he let out an angry growl._

"_You're cringing, and draped over your stupid fucking man crush Paul, what did you do?" Seth hissed. I sighed grabbed my shawl and kissed my brother goodbye as we headed out._

_When we reached our destination I gasped as Esme and Alice shared a smile. We pulled into Camaraderie Cellars Winery and I was dumbfounded. Outside the winery was a sign saying "_closed for private party_" and I looked at Alice and Esme who smiled widely at me._

_We met a woman at the doors, she was my height and that was saying something consider you don't see many girls close to six foot a lot. She looked like a Victoria Secret model with her long flowing blond hair put into a side pony tail, piercing blue eyes and perfect makeup for her pale skin. The dress she wore was a slash neckline, spaghetti straps and flattering empire bodice that was accented with sequins and matching heals. We took one look at each other and I smirked, something about this girl, just call it a hunch, but I knew I would like her._

"_So this is the one you want to hook Edward up with? Well at least she is pretty, I am Rosalie." The blond said in a dead pan voice. I looked at her confused for a moment, and then turned to glare at Esme and Alice who blushed slightly._

"_This is a fucking set up!" I yelled. Esme and Alice looked at Rosalie exasperated and I started walking back to the car, there was no way in hell I was going through with this. I heard Esme call my name and but I ignored her and I kept walking until I saw a small lake. There was a small bench by the water and I sat there trying to collect my thoughts when I heard a noise behind me._

_I turned and saw a man standing by a tree close by looking out at the water smoking a cigarette, he seemed to be lost in his own world, and I couldn't help but notice his looks. He was wearing a two-button, non-vented black shadow stripe tuxedo. His hair was spiked but sort of disheveled and he had a very beautiful smile. He had the jacket of the tux thrown over his shoulder and in the moonlight he looked almost like a vampire from one of those cheesy stories I used to read when I was younger. I was him put out the cigarette and he turned to look at me._

"_You know staring is very impolite." He said giving me a sexy smirk, I blushed slightly and looked away back at the water._

"_I'm sorry." I said almost to myself, I heard him laugh and sigh._

"_It's OK. So would you mind telling me why you're out here?" He asked strolling over to me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes._

"_Well that's none of your business, but the same could be asked of you." He put his hands up and smirked again._

"_Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I just don't want some over grown asshole running over here, seeing me talking to you and trying to beat the shit out of me for '_looking at his girl_' if ya get me." He said with a slight chuckle in his voice, I smiled and shook my head._

"_I was brought here under false pretenses." I said simply, he sat down next to me and sighed._

"_Well then, that makes two of us." He replied pulling out another cigarette offering me one, when I declined he lit up one for himself and took a long drag._

"_My friend and her sister-in-law brought me all the way over here and then its let out I am actually here as a blind date for some guy named Edward." I said shaking my head softly, the man standing next to me laughed to himself._

"_Well, that's gotta suck. I hate shit like that. Have you ever met the guy?" He asked taking another drag of his cigarette._

"_No, but knowing Esme he probably won't be my type. Me and her have a very different type in guys. And besides I am not really ready to start dating yet." I said looking out at the stars. He laughed again and I looked him in the eyes, feeling myself getting a little annoyed._

"_You have a type huh? That's cool, what's your type?" He asked with a devious twinkle in his eyes._

"_Not that it's any of your business but I go for the strong, dark, and rugged type. I love Esme, and no offense to her husband but she goes for the preppy model type." I said rolling my eyes. When the man laughed again I finally snapped, "is there a reason why your keep laughing douche bag?"_

"_Oh none really, just that maybe you should give this Esme the benefit of the doubt." He said getting up and starting to walk away. I felt the scowl form on my face and I heard Esme's voice behind us._

"_Oh good Edward, I see you met Leah. She is your date for the evening."_

**X_X **

* * *

**A/N: Hated it loved it? Let me know. I know this is a long chapter and I will have the second part up as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok well here is another chapter! Yay!! Lol I am so happy so many of you are enjoying my stories!! I am trying to add as often as I can here. Enjoy my lovelies and PLEASE REVIEW, otherwise I just might start holding the chapter's hostage lmao.**

**Also a small note, I have gotten reviews and messages asking if I will throw in some Lemony Goodness, and I had planned to from the start, I will just surprise you when it happens lol. **

**Ok Ages so no one gets confused From Oldest to Youngest:**

**Carlisle is 35 and Esme is 34(Been together since he was 15 and she was 14)**

**Emmett is 25 and Rosalie 24**

**Alice is 23 and Jasper is 24**

**Edward is 22**

**Once again, some characters are OOC but that ok because this is my story (lol)!**

**Thanks to my AMAZING BETA Southern Armature who helps me to dig deep and push me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: Aren't we done with these? Lol I don't own anything I am to poor to. **

* * *

**X_X **

"_Oh none really, just that maybe you should give this Esme the benefit of the doubt." He said getting up and starting to walk away. I felt the scowl form on my face and I heard Esme's voice behind us._

"_Oh good Edward, I see you met Leah. She is your date for the evening." _

**X_X **

_I stared at Esme as if she had grown a third eye and gained wings. That was when I heard Edward laugh beside me and I grew angry. I turned to him and he shrugged, giving me a wink. I groaned in frustration and bolted up looking at both with an annoyed look before I marched back towards the winery. _

"_Ahh Leah, I see Esme found you. Now if we could only find that demented little brother of mine," Carlisle said standing at the entrance of the winery. I looked at him and a deep scowl formed on my face at the thought of Esme. _

"_I have already had the displeasure of meeting that THING you call a brother. Tell me Carlisle were you all in on this? I hate being toyed with. Esme knew I would never come here if I knew, why would you guys do this?" I asked frustratedly. Carlisle gave me a sad look and sighed running his hand through his perfect slicked back blond hair. _

"_Esme just thought you should get out and explore your options. She cares for you deeply and I am so sorry for anything my brother has done to offend you. We just thought considering all the things you both have gone through that you two might hit it off," Carlisle said quietly. I looked at his face so full of sadness and sighed. I knew they both cared about me. I also knew they were both trying to be nice, but damnit all to hell, I hated blind dates! "If you wish, I will take you home right now, and I will tell Esme to stop bothering you," Carlisle continued. I huffed and shook my head. _

"_No, it's just, ugh- I am no good at dating and such. Not to mention the fact that __I am sooo not ready for this and no offense to your family, but your brother is a bit of a nosey asshole!" I said rubbing my temples. That's when I heard the click of heals on the rocky pavement behind me. _

"_Leah! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"I heard Esme say as she finally reached my side with Edward right behind her. I took another deep breath and looked at my closest friend._

"_Don't, Esme, I know you care about me, and that you worry, but please listen to me. I am just not ready for that yet and when I am you will be the first to know. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore. I already told Carlisle that I will go in, but this is in no way, shape, or form a date! Is that understood?" When Esme nodded mutely I sighed. _

"_Good, great, let's go inside now," I said giving my best fake smile. _

_Esme nodded and kissed my cheek softly as she took Carlisle's arm and he smiled warmly at me and walked inside. I stood outside the winery, yet again, with Mr. Pompous Ass himself only a few feet away from me, reaching for another cigarette. I turned to him annoyed beyond belief, and yanked the unlit cigarette out of his mouth throwing it on the floor. _

"_What the fuck was that for!?" Edward asked. His warm honey colored eyes seemed to get darker with each passing second, as his face set into his annoying smirk. _

"_You are the biggest jackass I have ever met! You knew who I was and why I am here, didn't you!? Fucking jerk off!" I said poking my finger into his chest trying my best to hold back from smacking that annoying smirk off his face, which just seemed to grow wider with my anger showing. _

"_Easy there, She wolf. Jesus, are you always like this?" He asked reaching for another cigarette. The fact that he was being so calm was just annoying me to the point where I wanted to knock him the hell out. I decided to slam my healed foot into his foot instead. When I cringed and cursed under his breath I felt my evil smile plaster my face. _

"_FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU DONKEY RAPING SHIT EATER 'HOW I AM' IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING CONSERN CONCERN! AND FURTHER MORE I DON'T CARE HOW FUCKING ATTRACTIVE YOU ARE, THIS ISN'T A DATE SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR ANNOYING SMIRK AND THAT EVEN MORE ANNOYING PERSONALITY AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" I screamed, shoving him to the floor. He laughed and shook his head at me, giving me a smile. _

"_So you think I am attractive?" He asked as a huge grin formed on his face. _

_I turned, not bothering to respond and stomped inside the winery leaving him on the floor. As I walked through I took in the look of the place to try to calm myself, but it wasn't working. When I finally reached the door that lead outside to where the party was I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I opened the door and walked outside, as a small gasp came from my mouth. Everything was simply beautiful. _

_The archway I stood in was covered in beautiful shimmering lights and there were torches set up all around. There were flowers all around us, with a small band set up about ten feet away from me. In the middle of everything was a huge table set up with an ivory colored table cloth, and stunning table placements of burgundy red. As I took my fill of the scenery, I saw standing not too far from the table were a group of people I was meant to share dinner with. _

"_Taking in the view?" I heard Edward's voice asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. _

"_Don't you have anything better to do then harass me?" I asked, turning to look him in the eyes. He simply shook his head. _

"_You are proving to be far too much entertainment to pass up," he said brushing past me. He walked down the two steps before stopping and turning to face me. "How about we start over? I promise to be on my best behavior, for our non-date thingy. Scout's honor," he said offering me his arm. I closed my eyes and took a deep, long breath. When I opened them I saw Esme looking at me with a hopeful look on her face and I groaned taking Edwards arm. _

"_Fine," I said as he led me down the two steps and to his family. _

_They all stopped talking as we approached and the two people I had not met yet eyed me with an approving look. Esme and Carlisle walked forward and Edward moved us to the middle of their little family circle. _

"_Annoying relatives, this is Leah, my non-date for the night. I don't know who you have met yet so allow me to introduce to you the Cullen clan. This is older sister, Alice, and her husband, Jasper. This is my older brother, Emmett. This is his wife, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie. And, of course you know Esme and Carlisle," he said, smiling graciously. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _

"_Nice to meet you, some of you for the second time," I said winking at Alice who giggled along with Esme. The others all looked at us curiously and the three of us broke out into laughter. _

"_What's so funny?" I heard Jasper ask in his thick southern accent. Alice just shook her head and kissed his cheek. _

"_Nothing, my wonderful husband, nothing at all," Alice said pulling him along. _

_I smiled at Alice and Jasper, who seemed like another perfect couple. Jasper looked to be six foot three and had golden honey blond hair with piercing blue eyes that matched his sister's. He was lean but had muscle tone to him, along with, sadly, some very unsightly marks going from his neck down. Then I looked at Alice who seemed entranced by him and he in return seemed to worship the ground the crazy, little pixie walked on. _

_I sighed and felt Edward take my arm once more and he led me to my seat next to him at the table. The others soon joined us and we all began eating and talking about the things we were doing in our lives. I learned that when Carlisle was only eighteen, his adoptive parents died in a horrible car crash, and he chose to help raise his brothers and sisters (their birth children) with Esme (his then girlfriend). I learned that they came from money (more money than I thought could be possible). Also, while Carlisle taught the kids he was taking classes via correspondence. I learned that all of them were home schooled and each took college courses from the age of sixteen and on. _

_Rosalie and Emmett, who had met at school, had been in New York. Both going to NYU, Rosalie studied Art and Art Professions and told us how she planned to open a small art gallery in Port Angeles. Emmett studied Business and Management and was going to help his wife realize her dream. _

_Alice and Jasper studied in Italy. Alice went to the Polimoda Fashion School, where she studied design and business management and planned on opening a small boutique close to her sister-in-law's art gallery. Jasper studied the culinary arts at Accademia Europea di Firenze, as well as Business Management courses online. _

_Edward was last but certainly not least. Edward studied in New York at Long Island University earning a bachelor's degree in Respiratory Therapy. He was going to start working in the hospital with Carlisle, while also currently finishing up with online courses to get his masters. _

_Hearing all these things made me feel a little overwhelmed to say the least. Which is why I found it funny. I noticed that all the men were wearing the same tuxes. They were also all wearing matching shirts to match their partner partner's dresses. Rosalie sat closest, a few seat away from me and heard my small laugh. _

"_What is so funny, Leah?" She asked giving me an emotionless expression. I smiled, not allowing myself to be intimidated by prom queen Barbie. _

"_Well, I just noticed all the men are wearing the same tuxes but with different shirts that match their dates' dresses. I thought it was very sweet, and cute," I said staring down the blonde. She gave me a snide look and turned to look at her husband, who it seemed could no longer hold back his laughter. _

"_I love a good girl fight; ok you both in the middle of the floor. I will go get the wine to wet you both down. Don't start without me!" He said as Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and I glared at him. I saw Edward glare hard at his brother who just laughed harder and winked at me. _

_Looking at Emmett, I couldn't help but smile. He was huge. He looked like he could have been a line backer for a football team. He reached about maybe six foot five, he had a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him an almost childish look, and the man never seemed to stop smiling. When he caught me looking at him, his grin just seemed to widen. _

"_Like what you see Leah? What can I say; I got what the women want," he said cockily and leaning back in his chair. I rolled my eyes and I saw Edward get up from his seat next to me and pull Emmett's chair out from under him. He hit the floor with a loud thud as the rest of us burst out into laughter. Emmett stood up quickly and glared at Edward, who wore his all too familiar smirk. _

"_I see my little brother grew a pair, what trying to impress the girl who wants nothing to do with you are we?" Emmett asked happily. Edward's eyes darkened and Emmett's smile grew even wider. "Listen bro, I can't help it that I got what all the ladies want. Maybe if you're nice I'll tell you my secret," he said winking at Edward, who rolled his eyes and took his seat next to me once more. _

_After a few moments things were calmed down and dessert was served. When I caught the sound of music being played as my sinfully chocolate moose cake was placed in front of me. I saw Carlisle and Jasper offer their arms to Alice, and Esme who gladly accepted as Emmett fed a piece of his own cake to Rosalie. I had to look away, seeing everyone so happy was making my heart ache. I felt Edward touch my shoulder and I looked up into his warm, intense eyes as he gave me a warm smile. _

"_Would you like to dance, Leah?" He asked softly, offering me his hand. I nodded and he led me to the dance floor as Layla by Eric Clapton started playing. _

**What will you do when you get lonely**

**No one waiting? By your side**

**you've been running? And hiding? Much too long**

**you know it's just your foolish pride **

_Edward pulled me close to him, he stood about three inches taller than me and looked me directly into my eyes. He gave a small chuckle as his arm went around my waist and my arm went around his neck as he took my free hand in his own. I felt my body relax as I swayed and we danced to the music. I felt a small blush creep up my face as he sang softly with the song. _

**Layla, you got me on my knees**

**Layla, I'm begging? Darling please**

**Layla, darling wont you ease my worried mind**

**Tried to give you consolation**

**Your old man had let you down**

**Like a fool, I fell in love with you**

**You turned my whole world upside down **

_Edward spun me and I laughed feeling happiness I hadn't allowed myself to feel in a long time. Edward laughed with me and pulled me closer to him. Our eyes locked once more and I became all too aware of his warm breath and the intense want in his eyes. My blush intensified as he smiled at me again, leaning forward and whispered into my ear. _

"_You're beautiful when you smile, Leah," he said softly. I felt my body shiver. _

**Layla, you got me on my knees**

**Layla, I'm begging? Darling please**

**Layla, darling wont you ease my worried mind**

**Make the best of the situation**

**before I finally go insane**

**Please don't say well never find a way**

**Tell me all my loves in vain **

_We continued to stare at one another as he spun me again, and I felt the others watching us as well. Edward simply rolled his eyes when I brought it up and dipped me. I looked to see Esme giving me a stunning smile and mouthing '_he likes you' _to me, to which I simply rolled my eyes. _

**Layla, you got me on my knees **

**Layla, I'm begging? Darling please**

**Layla, darling wont you ease my worried mind**

**Layla, you got me on my knees**

**Layla, I'm begging? Darling please**

**Layla, darling wont you ease my worried mind **

_As chorus started up again. I decided to ask a question that had been nagging me for over an hour. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me intently, to which I couldn't help but blush. _

"_Edward," I said softly. He brought his face close to mine and smirked. _

"_Yes, Leah?" He asked._

"_Did you know who I was when you saw me?" I asked in a bare whisper. When he nodded I felt my face turn pink with anger, but I did my best to control it. "If you knew who I was, why didn't you say something? I feel like an idiot," I said giving him a cold stare. He spun me again and when we came back together I felt his grip on tighten on me just a little. _

"_I knew who you were because I saw a picture of you on Esme's phone, and to be honest, I just knew I would like you from that. What I was told about you, which is very little, I didn't tell you because it was simply too much fun messing with you. Listen, I don't know exactly what happened but I know you had a bad break-up with your ex, and you aren't ready to date or anything like that, and I am cool with that. But seriously, I think you're really pretty and I really like bothering you. I think we can be really close friends given the chance. Will you, at the very least, give me that?" He asked giving me a hopeful look. When I rolled my eyes at him he smiled. "Come on, She wolf, what do you say, friends?" I nodded my head and took a deep breath. _

"_Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this?" I asked looking at him, giving him an annoyed look when he called me she wolf. He laughed and as he did the song ended as we pulled away he kissed my hand and winked at me. _

"_I promise you won't," he said giving me a triumphant smile. _

**X_X**

After that night Edward and I became fast friends, though he did annoy the hell out of me, most of the time we just seemed to get each other. I admitted to myself even back then that Edward was attractive, and had it not been for Jacob, I might have dated Edward sooner. Edward was looking at me with such warmth and love in his eyes I couldn't help but feel happy and sad.

I kissed him softly, and let my overly tired body relax completely. My eyes started to get heavy and I felt Edward get up and watched as he placed a sleeping Renesmee in the play pen set up for her in my room. He came back to my bed and slipped me and himself under my covers, placing my head on his chest once more. He stroked my back and my hair softly kissing the top of my head, before I felt him take a deep breath and speak.

"You know I love you right?" Edward asked softly. I nodded and stroked his chest soothingly. "We could be a real family; I want us to be a real family, Lee," he said tilting my chin so we could look each other in the eyes.

"What, I mean-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"When you're ready of course, but someday I would like to have all this and more with you. I just wanted you to know that my little she wolf," he said kissing me on the lips tenderly. I blushed and buried my face in his chest not knowing what to say or do. After a short time I heard Edward's familiar slight snore and I smiled to myself. I looked up at the man who had stuck by me through everything and I kissed him softly, making a promise to him and myself not to let anything get between us.

Yet, as I fell asleep in his arms, my last thoughts were of Jacob and our first date, which was the first night Jacob and Edward officially met.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me please! I promise you guys will love the next chapter. This is all part of the grand plan lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter my loves! And please go check out my other stories Married Life and Living Hell.**

**As promised a shout out to a great girl ****honeygirl25****. Thanks for the help with burning question.**

**Also to ****Mulattoo**** and Jblc77 for all your well wishes. I love you both!**

**I will get into how he asked her on their first date as well as throw in some fluff for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also a great thanks to my amazing BETA Southern Armatur!! Love you chica!!**

**I have been recently very sick and I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. Things will be slow now that I am in the hospital My boyfriend uploaded this chapter for me.**

**X_X**

_Yet, as I fell asleep in his arms, my last thoughts were of Jacob and our first date, which was the first night Jacob and Edward officially met._

**X_X**

**September 07**

_I was sitting on my bed in my room scared shitless as Rosalie, Seth, Esme, Emmett, and Alice tried to comfort me. Rosalie and Alice were on either side of me hugging me. Esme was sitting with my legs draped over hers as she squeezed my hand reassuringly. Emmet and Seth paced my room, both grumbling about safety and murder. I could hear the screaming match outside and it made my head throb. The reason I am sitting, crying and scared is a very simple one. I just found out that I have a stalker. Oh boy did I have one crazy ass fucking stalker._

"_Fucking idiots," I heard Rosalie whisper. I smirked and nodded. _

_Rosalie and I had become as close as Esme and I were. She told me about an accident when she was younger. She spoke of how she can no longer bear children and how it crushed her. She and Emmett had gone with artificial insemination and the surrogate mother would be giving birth to their son very soon. Rose also told me how she and Emmett fell in love and how very much we had in common._

_It shocked everyone in her family to know that me and Rose had become so close, but it scared "the pack" (stupid nickname Billy Black gave us) even more. Whenever she came to visit she would constantly stick up for me and pick on the boys. Going toe to toe with the best of the best including, Paul and Jacob._

_The first time Rose met Jake he showed up with Seth and Embry during our girls' night at my house. They almost instantaneously hated each other. He thought it would be funny to make a blond joke in the first fifteen minutes. Rose shot back quickly calling him a mutt and threatened to neuter him herself if he didn't stop messing with our Friday night girls' night. It took me some massive flirting and threatening to get them out, and when Jacob still persisted Rosalie rolled up a magazine that was on my coffee table and proceeded to beat him. But I was immediately knocked from my thought with the screaming from the two men outside._

_Outside my window, my new (but I wasn't sure for how much longer) boyfriend Jacob Black and one of my dearest friends (who was openly falling for me) Edward Cullen were arguing outside my home. I could hear Embry, Quil, Jasper, and Carlisle trying to calm them both down. Alice shot off my bed and opened my window. The look on her face scared Emmett and the others._

"_Would you two please shut the fuck up? I am sick of the fucking male pissing contest! My friend has bigger shit to worry about than which one of you she happens to like better. Though to be fucking honest, I don't know what the fuck she see's in either one of you two! You're both complete dicks for brains, who can't keep their heads out of their asses! Shut the fuck up and go home! Or I will come out there, and I promise you I will make you both pray for death when I am done!" Alice screamed leaving all of us, inside, and out completely shocked. _

"_Wow," was all I could muster, looking at Alice in shock. She turned and looked at me, giving me a warm smile._

"_What?" Alice said taking her place next to me once more._

"_You can be really scary sometimes." Seth said staring at her like she was some sort of alien. Alice looked at my brother and gave him her sweetest smile._

_Now I am sure you wondering how this all came to be right? Well that's very simple. It all started yesterday when I decided to meet Rosalie at the mall to hang out with her and Alice._

_*_

"_You know Jacob, I really appreciate this. Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?" I asked smiling at him as he drove me to the mall in Port Angeles._

_It's been over a month since the night I went to the beautiful dinner with the Cullen's. Since that night Edward and I had become very good friends and he never over stepped any boundaries, though he did admit to liking me. He had yet to actually step foot in La Push. Only coming by and waiting in the car for me or Seth so we could hang out. Though, Seth and I have been to the Cullen mansion many times, Seth took to the other Cullen's like white on rice, and seemed to have found a man crush in Edward. While I, became closer to the women in the family. _

"_Nah, I'm good. Enjoy your little girls' day out. What are you guys buying anyway?" Jacob asked looking at me, giving me one of his heart stopping smiles. I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach and did my best to squash them._

"_Just a new dress, Carlisle and the boys wanna celebrate Esme and I graduating. So they are throwing us a party," I said looking away from Jacob so he wouldn't see the slight blush that was creeping up my cheeks._

"_Well--um… I wanted to talk to you about your graduation… I mean would you? I-umm never mind…" Jacob stuttered. I looked at him again seeing the flush in his cheeks._

"_You sure?" I asked. He looked at me so warmly and lovingly it almost took my breath away._

"_Sure, sure," he replied abruptly breaking our gaze and looking back to the road._

_Since April, Jacob has shown that he would be there for me countless times. If not for Billy and the fact that both his sisters were gone, Seth believes he would have moved in with us. What I found even funnier was the fact that he wasn't hiding the fact that he had feelings for me anymore. That all started three weeks before._

_Jacob had spotted Edward dropping me off from school/work (I got a job with Esme working in the school's book store). He had been sitting outside with Seth and Bella and when he spotted Edward kissing my cheek to say goodnight I could see from my seat in the passenger side that he was livid. I chuckled mostly to myself and stepped out of the car._

_Once I was out of the car Jacob ran to me and pulled me into a bear hug, smiling and watching me giggle (though he didn't realize I was giggling at the stupidity of men). Edward just glared at him. Seth and Bella strolled over, Seth went to say hi to Edward as Bella bitched that she wanted Jake to drive her home. I pulled myself away from Jacob. I strolled inside with Jacob, hot on my heels._

_Bella and Seth followed behind a few moments later. I shivered as I felt Jacob's gaze on my back and did my best to try to ignore the reaction my body was having to him. I heard his footsteps stop behind me as I stood in my kitchen preparing to make dinner. I turned and we stared at each other as he leaned forward, his lips hovering over mine. We were moments away from kissing, when I heard Bella's annoying voice asking if Jake was ready to take her home. Jacob pulled back and gave me an apologetic look as I gave a disappointed sigh. I turned and looked at the look of hatred on Bella's face. Seth gave a small cough trying to cover up his amusement._

_We never spoke of that night again and Bella's appearances at my home had become less and less. As we sat in the car I could see the anxiousness in Jake's eyes and it worried me. I reached out and took his hand in mine. I saw him calm somewhat and smiled._

_The rest of the ride was spent in silence. As we pulled up to the parking lot of the mall I saw a familiar silver Volvo S60 R pull up next to my window and I smiled. Rolling down the window, I saw Edward's warm eyes locking with mine. Next to him sat Rosalie giving me smirk._

"_Hey, She Wolf. Fancy meeting you here," Edward said happily. I rolled my eyes at the new pet name he and the men in his family had given me._

"_Hey yourself, Eddie," I said using his least favorite nickname. He shook his head at me and I just laughed at him. "Hey where is our favorite demented little pixie?" I asked not hearing Alice's familiar sing song voice greeting me._

"_She took Esme to the hospital. She hasn't been feeling too well," Rosalie replied. I nodded looking nervous. Esme hadn't been feeling well at all lately and I worried about my best friend._

"_Yeah so instead they sent me here with Rose." Edward said giving me a wink. I heard a soft growl from next to me and sighed._

"_What's your problem, mutt?" Rosalie asked glaring at Jacob. I looked at Jacob who tensed and glared at Edward. I took his hand in mine. I saw his eyes dart to mine and he visibly relaxed._

"_Nothing, hey, Blondie," Jacob said, an evil glint forming in his eyes. "This blonde walked into a party store and asked the cashier if he had a hanger or something to unlock her car because she locked her keys in the car. He nodded and handed her a hanger. She thanked him and went outside to fix it. A little while later the cashier decided to check on her and saw her working at it and another blonde in the car was saying 'a little to the left...no, a little to the right…'" I snorted trying to hold back my laughter and looked back to Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie's face was bright red and I saw Edward smirking, trying to hold back his own laughter._

"_Well, we are going to park and we will meet you at the entrance," Rosalie said coolly at Jacob. When we both noticed both men were glaring at each other again, Rose lost it. "If you two are fucking done with the 'whose dick is bigger contest'! I would like to shop!" Rosalie said agitatedly. As both cars headed into the parking lot I turned and looked at Jacob._

"_What was that?" I asked slightly annoyed._

"_What?" He asked, a scowl plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I am sorry, Lee, there is just something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way," he said as we pulled into a parking space. I looked at him and shook my head._

"_You don't know him! Look, you are both my friends and I care for you both very much. Please just try to be nice," I said cupping his face in my hands. He gave me a goofy smile and nodded._

"_Anything for you, Lee," he whispered, reaching up and stroking my face with the back if his hand._

_I whimpered at his touch. I watched his eyes darken with desire and I felt wetness soak my panties. Looking at him as he licked his lips as his warm brown eyes darken was doing thing to me that I had never felt before. I had only ever been with Sam twice and both times hurt and I had never experienced anything like the want that was consuming me now._

"_Jake…," I whispered._

_We both leaned in but stopped when my phone started vibrating. I pulled away from Jacob, blushing brightly as I heard him curse under his breath. I opened my phone and I saw I had one new text message from Edward asking where I was. I looked back to Jacob and smiled softly._

"_I should go," I started to say when he cut me off._

"_I'm coming," he said quickly. Before I could even respond, he was out of the car and walking around to open my door. When he did, I looked up at him and glared._

"_What changed your mind?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

"_I just felt that maybe-" But I cut him off. I knew where his answer was going I shot him a glare._

_Before he could go any further I stormed off. I saw Edward glare and Rosalie smirk seeing me and Jacob walking towards the entrance of the mall. Rosalie walked up to me and linked my arm with hers._

"_You must tell me what your secret is to getting all these men after you," Rosalie said smirking. I groaned and shook my head._

"_Do you think if I ignore them both they will go away? I am not in the mood to deal with this right now," I said feeling my anger rising. Rosalie burst into laughter and shook her head._

"_They aren't going anywhere and you know it. You are definitely proving to be very amusing, Lee. Now, come on, let's shop!" Rosalie said dragging me along. I felt both men staring my back down and I tried my best to ignore it._

_We decided to go to Fredrick's of Hollywood first (just to mess with the guys). As we walked through looking at different things, I looked at the boys who looked like a mix of uncomfortable and horny. Rosalie and I pointed things out to each other laughing and joking about what would look better on us._

_I was looking at the discount rack with my things I wanted in hand. I had Jacob on one side and Edward on my other both trying to have different conversations with me and pointing out pieces for me as we were waiting for Rose to finish up. It was then I heard a familiar annoying voice behind me. I groaned and took deep breaths trying to keep calm._

"_Leah? I thought that was you," Bella Swan said in a sickeningly sweet voice. I noticed Jacob hadn't turned with Edward and I to see Bella and I punched him hard in the ribs._

"_Clearwater, take a look at that," Rosalie said walking over to me pointing at an item on the wall, but stopped when she saw the look on my face._

"_What are you doing here, Bella?" I said trying to my trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible. Rosalie came to my side knocking Jacob out of her way as he turned to look at her. Rose gave Bella a snide look._

'_I knew there was a reason I liked Blondie,' the annoying voice in my head said._

"_Oh just shopping," Bella said waving some ugly pieces of underwear around. "Oh my goodness! Jakey! What are you doing here?" Bella said turning and completely ignoring me. She launched herself at Jacob who rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_I am here with Leah and her friends," he replied curtly. I smirked as Rosalie smiled at me._

"_You don't have time for me anymore?" Bella said giving him what I assume she thought was a sexy pout._

"_How do you know, Jacob?" Edward asked, giving him a sly look. I rolled my eyes._

"_They used to date," I said in my bored voice. All eyes turned to me and I shrugged. "What? They did! She got caught cheating on him," I said rolling my eyes again. Rosalie snorted and Bella glared at the both of us._

"_Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Right Jakey?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. "He forgave me, he was always such an amazing man, and I don't know what I was thinking!" Bella said turning back to him, stroking his face._

_Jacob looked somewhat ill. I assumed it was the fact that her breath and body odor was atrocious. Jacob took a step back and sighed. Always the nice guy that he was, he just gave a weak smile._

"_Yeah, the past… Look Bella it's been nice seeing you and all, but we really should-" Jacob started to say but Bella cut him off._

"_Jake! Why have you been avoiding my calls?" She asked giving him a cold look. Rosalie and I covered our faces trying not to laugh too hard at his discomfort as Edward openly smiled evily at him. I decided to take pity on him._

"_Look Bella we really have to go. I am sure Jacob isn't ignoring you," I said as I lied through my teeth. Bella turned back to me and glared even harder at me than before._

"_I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to My Jacob," She said coolly. I let out a sharp laugh and shook my head._

"_Ok, I am tired of this shit! Look Casper, the mongrel over there doesn't belong to you. Though if he did I would recommend a good dog trainer," Rosalie said with a smirk. Jacob opened his mouth to snap back with a rude blond joke but the look I gave him told him to keep quiet._

"_Ladies, shall we?" Edward said walking us over to the checkout._

_As we put our items down on the counter I sighed, rubbing my temples in aggravation. I smiled as I felt Edward move my hands and begin to rub my temples when I heard Jacob's soft growl. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and chuckled softly._

"_Hey Eddie? Have you met Bella?" Jacob said pulling Bella towards us and almost flinging her at Edward. Rose and I nodded giving each other a silent agreement to ignore both men for the rest of the shopping trip._

_We paid for our things (Well Rose sneakily paid without me knowing because I was trying to get Jacob away from me) and decided to go get some food. We were already at the food court sitting and eating some Chinese food when Jacob and Edward decided to join us. Sadly, Bella was hot on their heels. Rose and I ignored them when they brought food and tried to sit next to us. Things were going fine until Bella pulled up a chair next to Edward and started talking._

"_Leah, listen to me ok? I know the fifth month anniversary of the miscarriage is coming up and I am here for you. I know we haven't gotten along to well. I am willing to forgive all the stuff that happened in the past. I mean it can't be easy losing a child," Bella said in a very fake sad voice. When she went for my hand I yanked it away._

_I cringed and sucked in a deep breath. The look in her eyes was victory at getting a reaction out of me. Both Jacob and Edward seemed to believe every word that spewed out of her mouth and I nearly lost it and slapped her. Rose's face grew red with anger and she stood up quickly taking me by the hand and pulling me along with her._

_As we walked along I sighed and tried my hardest to hold back my tears. Rosalie took me to the bathroom by the food court and pulled me into a hug. I cried as she held me, not being able to control it any more. After a short time I calmed down and rose handed me a napkin to clean my face. The look on her face said one thing: Revenge._

"_I can't believe that anorexic, trashy, dirty bitch said that shit! I mean seriously I could smell that bitch from a mile away! HELLO IT'S CALLED A DOUCHE!" Rosalie said in a frustrated tone._

_I burst into laughter and her eyes lit up with excitement. I knew that look very well. I had a strange feeling Bella Swan would be receiving a package in the mail very soon. As we walked out pf the bathroom, I linked arms with Rosalie and smiled wickedly at her._

"_You know, if things don't work out with you and Emmett I am so sweeping you off your feet," I said playfully. Rosalie laughed and sighed._

"_Well if the mongrel and my annoying brother-in-law don't work out, I am leaving Emmett for you," Rosalie replied giving me wink._

_Rose and I spent the next hour ignoring our phones and shopping around. I picked up my dress for the party along with a few others and some other dressy outfits. Rose picked up stuff for the baby nursery they were setting up while I secretly went and ordered the crib for them as a present. As we walked out of the Target in the mall we heard a very loud male voice behind us._

"_LEAH! LEAH!" I heard Jacob scream from behind us. I turned to look at him, anger clearly visible on my face._

"_Oh what? Done with the village whore?" I asked coolly. Jacob looked somewhat stunned at me and ran his hand through his hair nervously._

"_Lee, come on- I-" but Rose cut him off._

"_Listen, mutt-" I covered both their mouths and shook my head._

"_Look, I really don't feel like being kicked out of a mall. Rose, give me a moment alone with Jake, please?" I asked softly. Rose nodded and walked over to a jewelry stand a few yards away. I turned and scowled at Jacob. "You have two minutes," I said running my hand over my face trying to keep calm._

"_Look, Lee, I am really sorry if what Bella said got you upset. She is just trying to help," He said looking at me sheepishly. When I snorted he gave that annoying smirk. "You know, Lee, if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous," he said his smirk turning into a smile. I felt my scowl grow wider and I poked him hard in the chest._

"_Listen, Black! I am not jealous enough of a girl who doesn't know the meaning of the word douching!" When Jacob cringed in disgust at that comment I gave a slight smirk. "Besides why would I be jealous?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

"_Well, it seems that you don't like that she likes me," Jacob replied stepping a little closer to me. I felt his breath on my cheek and I looked deep into his warm, stunningly beautiful brown eyes. The look he was giving me was one of victory._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Black." I said taking a step back. His scent was making me dizzy with lust. He had a woodsy smell, mixed with curve, my favorite cologne (that he knew I loved)._

"_So we're going back to last names?" He asked stepping forward again. I felt the cool wall behind me and I knew I was trapped. I also knew part of me wanted to be trapped by him._

"_It never really stopped," I said softly. The look he was giving me was making my heart race. His look held love, lust and longing. "Look I am not jealous of her… you can date who you want…" I said looking away from him._

"_Is that what you think? Lee! Come on now! I don't like her like that. Have I not been making myself clear to you these past few weeks?" He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes once more._

"_Oh yeah, when you think someone else likes me you make it known! When someone else shows and interest you decided to have Bella not come around with you anymore?" I said feeling my face flush with anger. Jacob looked down and hurt, he knew I was telling the truth. "Yeah, exactly! I had to sit around for weeks and stew in the fact that you knew I was jealous of her and I-" but Jacob cut me off with an earth shattering kiss._

_The feel of his lips on mine, to this day no words can describe. He was soft but rough. His tongue teased my lips and I nipped it before letting our tongues tease each other. I felt his hands cup my face and I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me. The feel of his body pressing close to me made me groan into his mouth. When his hands fell to my hips and he traced them along my ass I pulled away._

"_I have wanted to do that for months," he said panting. I gasped for breath and stared at him touching my lips softly._

"_Jake, I-umm-we that is…" But he stroked my face and I lost my train of thought._

"_Look, Lee, I was an ass for not making a move sooner. I know that and you have every right to say no, but please go to dinner with me. I have had feelings for you since we were little and you taught me how to swim when I was six. Please, Lee, and one chance is all I am asking. What do you say?" He asked me._

_Looking at him, I knew my answer. He was looking at me with such hope and worry in his eyes. I reached out and stroked his face, smiling softly. He gave me a heart warming smile and I smacked him hard in the back of the head._

"_That was for waiting for so long!" I said giving him a stern look. He nodded and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me giving him another searing kiss. As we pulled away I smirked against his lips. "And the answer is yes, yes, Black, I will go on a date with you."_

**X_X**

**A/N: Well here is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will have more up when I can. The next chapter will be the date and everyone's reactions! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Please Read

**A/N: Hey guys! Please listen up! I am working on new chapters for all my stories but things are going slower because I am stuck in this damned bed. But on the bright side I have started a video challenge on you tube to keep me occupied. The link is on my page(At the top)! Please check it out! And please enter in some videos. The top three videos will also be pimped out on my page, and get shout out in upcoming chapters. **

**Also thanks to **MistikalMelodie.**, **Mulattoo**, and **jblc77

**The three of you are amazing women! And I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK people, here is my next chapter! Shocking I know! Things are very hectic in my life right now, so please bear with me. **

**Special thanks to my amazing Beta and my followers for this story!**

**You guys are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**X_X**

_**"Look, Lee, I was an ass for not making a move sooner. I know that and you have every right to say no, but please go out to dinner with me. I have had feelings for you since we were little and you taught me how to swim when I was six. Please, Lee, and one chance is all I am asking for. What do you say?" He asked me.**_

_**Looking at him, I knew my answer. He looked at me with such hope and worry in his eyes. I reached out and stroked his face, smiling softly. He gave me a heart warming smile and I smacked him hard in the back of the head.**_

_**"That was for waiting for so long!" I said giving him a stern look. He nodded and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me giving him another searing kiss. As we pulled away I smirked against his lips. "And the answer is yes. Yes! Black, I will go on a date with you."**_

**X_X**

_The sound of a fake cough behind us scared us both. I peeked over Jake's shoulder to see Edward standing there with a broken look on his face. My mind raced with sadness and for the briefest of moments I thought of telling Jacob no, but I knew that I couldn't. As much as I cared for Edward, Jacob was, well… Jacob. He was my rock; he was the one who filled my fantasies and dreams. He was the one who had my heart first, the one I wanted. I gave Edward a sad smile and Jacob turned to face him._

_"Well, well, what have we here?" Edward asked coolly staring down Jacob. Jacob let out a soft growl and I looked up at him oddly._

_"Well it seems our alpha dog is marking his territory," Rosalie said walking up next to Edward. I glared at the tall blond before looking back and forth between Jacob and Edward._

_"Shut up Rose," Edward hissed at his sister-in-law. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked Edward in the back of the head._

_"Oh stop it! The both of you are being ridicules! So allow me to cut through the bullshit! Edward you took too long, and the mongrel over there took what he wanted when he saw you might piss where he wanted to eat," Rose said patting his back before turning her attention to Jacob, "and you! You annoying pup, my brother wants Leah back but we all get it, you got her first! Stop being a douche-bag! You know what? Fuck you both! Come here Lee," Rose said pulling me to her._

_Both Jacob and Edward looked at us shocked for a minute before Rosalie planted a kiss right on my lips. I stood shocked before I knew it she pulled away and I spit out her gum in my hand and gave it back to her smirking. Both men's jaws dropped, along with a few others that had seen our little PDA. Edward was the first to recover and glared at his Rosalie. Jacob had a smirk playing on his lips and I rolled my eyes at him._

_"Well now Rose, what will Em think?" I said playfully and blushing._

_"He'll want to watch," Rose smiled back at me, tucking my hair behind my ear._

_"Well now…" Jacob started to say but Rose cut him off._

_"Fuck you both, she is mine now! You two can ride home together; I'm taking my girl home for some fun before I have to give her back. Then again I may just keep her for myself Black," Rose said cockily winking at both men. We linked arms and started walking away from them laughing._

_"So you kissed a girl and liked it?" I said smirking at Rose as we began to exit the mall._

_"Oh yeah! How long do you think it will take them to realize that we are really leaving without them?" She asked in an amused tone. I shrugged and smirked._

_As we sped off in Edwards car (Rose had swiped Edwards keys), we decided to go back to my house. As we pulled up to my house I saw Seth walking outside with Emmett, who both had amused look's plastered on both their faces. I walked over to them and before I could speak Emmett pulled me and Rosalie into a massive hug. The look on his face a mix of lust and amusement._

_"So I get to watch, right? That's what Jacob said when he told me about the kiss!" He said excitedly setting us down. My brother's face turned an odd shade of green and he punched Emmett hard in the chest._

_"DUDE SHE IS MY FUCKING SISTER!" Seth bellowed. Emmett laughed and patted Seth's head as my brother growled at him._

_"Yeah, and? I am sorry dude but your sister is HOT! Not to mention she and my girl apparently have a thing going on now. Which I will use to my full advantage," He said as Rose and I shoved Emmett hard at the same time. As we were walking into my house Emmett called out for help as my little brother began to wail on his friend in an angry tirade about **'not saying shit about my sister'**._

_As we walked up to my room I felt my phone going off about the same time Rose felt hers go off as well. We smiled noticing Edward was calling her as Jacob was calling me. We ignored our phones and I grabbed the house phone once we were in my room and called Alice. She answered quickly and I noted the extra chirpiness in her voice immediately._

_"LEE! GUESS WHAT! ESME IS PREGNANT!" She screeched into the phone loud enough so that Rose and I could both hear. Rose and I both smiled happily. If anyone ever deserved to have their wishes come true it was Esme and Carlisle._

_"OH MY GOD!" We both screamed excitedly. Alice and Esme were laughing on the other line and we decided that Esme should go straight home to tell her husband and Alice would come over after dropping her off._

_As we hung up Rose and I lay on my bed talking about how the day's events were unraveling when we heard a car come to a screeching halt in front of my home. We ran to the window and saw that Edward and Jacob were both coming out of the car screaming at each other. Seth and Emmett stopped fighting long enough to stare at the two with an odd expression before getting out of their way's, as the both made a B-line for the front door. Seth and Emmett ran after them. Rosalie and I both looked at each other with matching smirks._

_"So how bad do you think they are gonna try to bitch us out?" Rose said shaking her head._

_"Pretty bad. Hey! Wanna mess with them?" I asked smiling evilly._

_"But of course!" She said smirking back. She plopped herself on the bed before pulling me with her and situating me on top of her. I knew what she was doing and before I could say anything she had me straddling her waist. I decided to play along with her and pinned her hands above her head as we heard the boys stomping up the stairs, with two more sets behind them._

_"Just remember I am the poor girl who is being used here," I said laughingly. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes._

_"Says the girl who willingly pinned my arms over my head? Ha! I just may convert you yet Clearwater," She said smiling wickedly at me. I shook my head as my door burst opened and all four stormed in._

_"SCORE!" We heard Emmett scream happily. We turned to see Seth turning white in horror as Emmett wore a look of pure joy on his face. Edward and Jacob looked shocked and while Edward looked more annoyed than ever, Jacob shook his head and smirked once more._

_"Are we interrupting?" Jacob asked leaning against my door frame. Rosalie nodded and growled._

_"I told you she is mine mutt. So would you all please leave and give us some privacy! JESUS!" She said glaring at them._

_"THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES!" Edward screamed annoyed. Seth nodded looking away as he ran from the room. My poor baby brother, we may have just scared him for life._

_"Hey! Don't squash their fun bro!" Emmett said annoyed at his brother. Edward rubbed his temples as me and Rosalie pulled away from each other much to Emmett's dismay. Jacob was laughing softly as Edward turned to glare at him._

_"This is funny to you?" He growled in annoyance to Jacob. Jacob simply shrugged and walked over to me wearing that damned smile that he knew made my heart flutter._

_"I am secure enough in **MY** masculinity to know that Leah would never leave me for a girl. Now sharing one time might actually be a fun experience…." He said cockily. I responded by flinging my alarm clock right into his face. Edward and Emmett laughed before Jacob rubbed his forehead cursing softly._

_"If Jake gets to play, I want in too!" Emmett whined to Rosalie who walked over to her husband and smacked him upside the head._

_"Would you shut the fuck up! Come one. Let's give these two privacy…" Rosalie said pulling Edward and Emmett from the room. Jacob nodded to her before turning to look at me once more._

_"That was cold blooded, Lee," He said smiling at me, the fact that he took my bitchiness in stride defiantly worked to his favor._

_"Well, that's how I roll, Black," I said winking at him. He smirked and sat down next to me on my bed._

_"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot before… it's just… that guy rubs me the fucking wrong way…" Jacob said with hatred lacing his voice. I sighed and rubbed my temples._

_"Look, Edward is my friend. You need to get over that! Because seriously if both of you don't stop I will stop talking to both of you and take Rose and Emmett up on their offer!" I said laughing at the last part of my little rant. Jacob smirked and shook his head._

_"I feel the love Lee, thanks… But for real if he is your friend, fine. I will respect that. But he needs to back off and you need to tell him that, deal?" Jacob asked hopefully. I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder._

_"Yeah, yeah fine… now will you please leave? Alice will be here soon. I know Rose is probably ranting about how this is going to be our first date and all and they are gonna spend hours getting me ready," I said tiredly. Jacob nodded and kissed me again slowly._

_His tongue brushing against my lower lip sent shivers down my spine. I opened my mouth and our tongue met in a heated lock as our bodies pressed together. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and I moaned softly. His clever hands found their way to my hips and he caressed them up to my stomach and back down. My own hands clung to his neck and back as I wrapped my legs around his middle._

_I don't know what had come over me, but I knew that kissing him was unlike kissing anyone else…ever. As we pulled apart panting for air, his forehead rested against mine. His dark chocolate eyes were filled with so much passion and caring, it almost scared me. He stroked my face and pulled himself away reluctantly. As he lifted himself off my bed he walked to the door and turned to smile at me._

_"I'll see you tonight. I will be here at seven," He said winking at me. I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks as I nodded and he left the room._

_As I collapsed against my bed once more I felt my heart and pulse racing and that damned blush wouldn't leave my face. **'Dam Jacob Black and his charms…' **My inner voice screamed. I was stopped from my tirade when I heard another car pull up and Alice's high pitched squeal of excitement. I groaned and did my best to take deep calming breaths. It was going to be a long few hours till Jacob came to get me._

**X_X**

_By the time Jacob came back to pick me up I was sitting with Seth, Emmett, Rose and Alice. Seth and Emmett were playing video games; well Seth was beating Emmett at video games mostly due to the fact that Seth had given him a black eye from his comments from this afternoon. Edward had left around the same time as Jacob. He was angry and I knew it but when I called to talk to him, he simply brushed it off as nothing._

_Then came the knock at my door and Seth got up to answer it claiming that he had to talk to Jacob anyway. Jacob stood there dressed in a white graphic long sleeved shirt and lose fitting blue jeans with white sneakers. I could see that Seth was blocking his view of me and I smiled. My brother would always be a dork, but he was a protective dork who loved and cared for me and I loved him for it. Both men shook hands and Seth stepped aside and Jacob walked in._

_He stood shocked looking at me up and down. I blushed again and felt Alice and Rose smiling to themselves proudly. They had dressed me in a beautiful tanned dress with a ruffled collar and flared skirt. The button closure front and belted waist gave me a very flattering fit that I could tell Jacob was appreciating. They curled my hair and I had only clear vanilla lip gloss and eye shadow on with a pair of short healed sandals._

_"Wow…" Was all he managed to get out. I laughed and smirked._

_"Yes I know I look amazing. Can we go now? Because I would like to get some food in me and soon. These damned shoes are starting to chafe the back of my feet," I said walking over to him._

_He chuckled and offered me his arm. We walked outside to his car and made our way to Port Angeles were he had gotten us a table at my favorite soul food restaurant. As we were seated and the waiter took our order I had a sinking feeling creep into my stomach. When the waiter walked away, Jacob and I talked about everything and anything that we wanted to. It was so easy to feel relaxed around him and things were going amazingly until I heard an annoying voice behind us._

_"Well, isn't this charming?" Bella's voice rang out from behind me._

_I grabbed at my fork and knife like they were my only reason for living and did my best to not turn around and acknowledge her. Jacob looked annoyed beyond belief and for that I was glad. Maybe he was finally seeing that she wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. That theory however went out the window when I heard the male voice coming from next to her._

_"Yes, this is very interesting. I didn't know you two would be here this evening… May we join you?" Edward's smooth voice asked us. I dropped my fork and knife and I saw Jacob bend his butted knife in half. I turned to look at both of them in utter disbelief._

_"What are you two doing here?" I asked eyeing Edward suspiciously. He shrugged and patted Bella's arm affectionately._

_"Well, after meeting Ms. Swan today we got to know each other a little better and I decided to ask her out on a date this evening. I had no idea you two would be here. Now would you please answer my question, may we join you?" He asked calmly. I turned to Jacob who was rubbing his temples and sighed._

_"I don't think they will allow that here," He answered Edward coolly. Bella pouted obviously trying to have both men's attention. I clenched my teeth together and took a deep breath._

_"Oh they should, considering I own this restaurant and a few other's here in Port Angeles," He said as he motioned for the waiters to put a table with ours so they could sit._

_The look that had come over Jacob made me fear for Edwards safety. The only other time I had seen that look was when Sam had tried calling me after I had come home from the hospital after my miscarriage. I had to beg and hold him down with the rest of the boys so he wouldn't go and kill Sam. I gave Edward a pleading look to stop all of this but he ignored me._

_Everything got very quiet and the awkwardness became almost overwhelming. Jacob was trying to take calming breaths; Edward was smirking at his annoyance. Bella looked bored and I was praying for a miracle. The waiter came back and took Edward and Bella's orders. Once the waiter left with the orders Bella turned to Jacob and smiled sweetly at him._

_"Remember when you took me here on our first date?" She asked. I looked to Jacob in shock for a moment. I hadn't known that and for some reason it annoyed me._

_"Um-yeah…" He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Edward smiled then and laughed._

_"Oh I didn't know that. Please tell us about that," Edward said happily._

_"There's nothing to tell…" Jacob started to say but Bella interrupted him._

_"Oh it was so sweet. He took me here and we shared each others food and then he took me for a walk and kissed me under the stars. It's funny because we came here again a few weeks ago and hung out like old times. Didn't we Jakey?" Bella said winking at Jacob coyly._

_I bit my tongue hard trying not to snap at him as Jake gave me a pleading look not to kill anyone. I could feel Bella's cocky smirk and Edward looking at Jacob with a sly smirk. The food arrived a second before I was ready to stab Bella with my fork and I began to eat trying to ignore everyone._

_About half way through my meal I had had enough and got up to go to the bathroom. As I was about to open the door to the ladies room a hand shot out and stopped me. I turned to see Edward facing me. He had a sad look in his eyes but I was far too annoyed to care._

_"You're fucked up Edward, you know that!" I hissed at him. Edward looked down ashamed and sighed._

_"I am sorry. OK?… I just… I am jealous, I can't help it… I just wanted to say I am sorry and I will take Bella and leave…" He said sullenly. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't need this right now. I moved his hand and went into the bathroom._

_I washed my face and hands. As I was finishing up I heard a loud crash. I ran out of the bathroom to see Jacob and Edward being held apart by Emmett and Seth. Alice and Rosalie were wailing on Bella, who was curled up on the floor begging for them to stop. I screamed so loud I thought I may have broken a few glasses. Everyone stopped and looked at me._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled. Everyone began talking at once and I ushered them all outside so we wouldn't make an even bigger scene._

_Once we were outside I found out from Rosalie and Alice that they had all followed us in hopes of seeing how well our first date would be. They had no idea Edward would show up and let it go as far as it did until I went to the bathroom. Apparently while I was gone and after Edward had followed me, Bella had begun trying to insult me and flirted with Jacob. She had gone so far as to make a pass at him. Jacob ignored Bella and followed Edward thinking he planned to make a move on me. The two punched each other and began fighting. Rosalie and Alice who were "simply looking out for me" as they put it, went after Bella to teach her a valuable lesson: Don't mess with their best friend. Emmett and Seth had jumped in to break up the fight between Edward and Jacob._

_Angry and annoyed that they would both be so stupid I screamed at both Edward and Jacob and left with Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Seth said they would follow us and left both Jacob and Edward to deal with a badly beaten Bella Swan. I pulled up to the house and ran inside not even realizing that my door was unlocked (I always lock my door)._

_I went into my living room hearing that the TV was still on and froze in fear. Scattered everywhere were pictures of me undressing, talking and hanging out with friends, some of me even sleeping. I felt myself shake with terror as I looked to my TV and on the screen was a video of me sleeping on my couch; a dark gloved hand was caressing my face. I felt my stomach lurch and I fell to the floor throwing up. I looked up and above the TV written in spray paint were the words: **"Forever Mine, Forever Yours". **Emmett and the others all rushed in and stopped in horror at what they saw._

_Seth picked me up and brought me up to my room as Alice called Carlisle and Esme. Both showed up soon afterwards as Rosalie was making calls to the boys about what happened and they wanted everyone here so they could figure out a way to stop this. I sat in my bed in shock. The police showed up and took the photos down and filed a report, which wasn't much. Jacob and Edward showed up as the police were leaving and after Alice's ranting at them they both came up and asked what had happened and what they could do._

_Everyone declared I should stay at someone else's home and then argued over whose home. All the while I stayed quiet, I was angry, and scared and I didn't know what to do. It was Seth who saw how bad I was still shaken up and ushered everyone out. He packed a bag for him and myself and talked to Carlisle who offered to help pay to get an alarm system and more put into our house. We wound up staying at Embry's much to the annoyance of Jacob and Edward both of who showed up and said they were staying to make sure I would be Ok._

_I didn't care. I didn't sleep and I stayed up all night with Seth crying in his arms. By the time the morning light was filtering through the windows I had decided I would not be a weak Mary-Sue about this. Yes, I was scared but I was Leah Clearwater, damn it! I would be damned if I let any creepy stalker stop me from living in my own hose, or living my life…_

**X_X**

**A/N: Well, here is the chapter. I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait. I will add the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: OK this chapter is finally coming up! This is "present day". Its not Leah's POV, but the Stalkers. Care to guess who it is lmao! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except the characters I make up.**

**

* * *

**

She sat looking out the window at the snow that was slowly falling. The ice frosted the window as the snow formed a blanket across the vast wilderness surrounding the house. Even from where I am I can hear her hum one of her favorite winter songs.

Its a habit of her's that as soon as November hits she starts singing winter songs and Christmas carols. Now, on Thanksgiving it's no different. We were all invited over here and everyone is laughing and joking, myself included. But my attention will always be on her. Since first meeting her I knew we shared an instant connection. She understood me like no other and that's why I loved her.

She was wearing my favorite dress on her. It was a red halter with a brown waist clincher and short brown sweater over it. Her hair was out and in curls and she walked around barefoot. Since it was still uncomfortable for her to wear heals after having those beautiful twins. Speaking of which both Edward and Jacob were busy feeding them and having a glaring match. The others were all scattered around the house playing games or gossiping.

But here I stood watching the most beautiful creature in the world. I was about to turn and walk away when her voice made me stop and smile. She was singing to herself.

"I simply must go... Baby it's cold outside..." She sang to herself.

I tried to be happy but scowled as Edward walked over to her and sang back at her. My jaw clenched and I felt a tremor run through me as he wrapped his hands around her middle. That little punk would be disposed of soon enough. He and that other excuse for a man Jacob would both meet their untimely ends soon enough and when they did I would come in and help my goddess pick up the pieces.

"Mind if I move in closer..." He sang into her ear.

"At least I'm gunna say that I tried..." She sang back.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride..." He finished as she snorted and he kissed her neck causing her to shiver. Seeing that made my blood run cold.

I scowled while remembering how she told me that the song always reminded her of Edward. She said that his persistence and charm is what finally wore her down just as the girl in the song had relented. It made me sick knowing he had a song as did Jacob while I had none. But that would change soon enough.

The two continued to sing softly to each other and I had to look away. I turned to see Jacob watching them, shaking as he rocked both children in the crib. I smirked to myself, laughing inwardly. I could defiantly use this to my advantage.

Everyone knew that Black was trying to weasel his way back into Leah's heart and little by little it seemed to be working. Well until Edward stepped in. While we all knew Jacob was the twins father but I knew something none of the others did.

Sam was never a contender with the twins. You see what no one here knows about me is my secret hobby happens to be chemistry and botany. All I had to do was leave a 'special' bottle of liquor at her house they both drank it and both soon passed out. I came in and woke my sweet Leah up by making slow passionate love. She says she doesn't remember anything but I know the truth. I know she loves me and only me, forever and always.

Her cries and whimpers were not pain but pleasure. She told me she loved me afterwards. I heard her say them as she lay there completely limp almost dead looking from pleasure. Then all I had to do was drag Sam into the bed and remove his pants.

That pushed Jacob away for what I thought for good and Sam heard the word child and ran for the hills. Which is exactly where I found him and killed him. Well, I can't take all the credit. The injection I stuck in him to paralyze his body is what stopped him.

He could see and feel me cutting into his body. The dead rabbit and deer meat I stuck inside entice the wolves, bears, and mountain lions to finish him off was what probably finally killed him. Well it is if the video of him being shredded alive that I have has anything to say about it.

I was knocked out of my thoughts hearing Leah's feet pad across the room to her children. She smiled at each one and stroked their faces as she picked them both up a little awkwardly. She fed them smiling and cooing all the while. She looked up at me and smiled her stunning smile. I smiled back at her and winked.

She handed me one to burp as she did the same with the other. When Edward and Jacob both jumped at the opportunity to help she ran them out and I sat next to her on the couch. She placed her head on my shoulder and looked up at me with her warm amber eyes. Those eyes that have captivated me since first meeting her. Those same eyes that I stared into when we made love all those months ago.

I knew soon enough that we would be like this all the time. We wouldn't have to wait much longer, I knew she was just as anxious as I was to show our love to the world. Our families may object at first but they loved us.

Both infants were asleep as soon as we burped them and we set them back down in the crib. She laid her head on my lap as she stretched out on the couch. I stroked her hair as I hummed and whispered to her as she fell asleep.

"Baby it's cold outside..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the look into the stalkers mind. I know its short but the next chapter I am slowly working on. Please review!**


End file.
